Letters to Meemaw
by Kiaira
Summary: With the death of Sheldon's beloved grandmother, it is Penny who must help her friend cope with the loss of his Meemaw. Yet, can she really consider him just a friend after she discovers just what those letters to his meemaw have been filled with?
1. The Bad News

A/N: I am very new to this fandom, and I really want to capture the characters well. I am not use to writing a character as complex as Sheldon, so I would love any feedback I can get. He may seem a little out of character in this chapter, but from what I notice he is very emotionally attached to his grandmother, so I feel that with her passing, he would be emotional. Other than that, there is no excuse for him being out of character. So any feedback would be great.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Bang Theory. So please don't sue me, I am a broke University student. Thank you.

Letters to Meemaw

Chapter 1

It had been a perfect day for Penny. The sun was out, with not a single cloud in the sky. True Penny had been called in on her day off, but it had proved worth it. The Cheese Cake Factory was very busy, but it wasn't an overly stressful day, and it resulted in some great tips. So now she was pulling into the parking garage and was parking in her usual place. She locked her car behind her and entered into her apartment building. She hurried up the flight of stairs, a pleased grin on her face. Reaching the fourth floor she turned to the guy's apartment. She turned the doorknob and peeked inside.

The whole gang was there, sitting on the couch, enjoying a show; except for Sheldon who looked dazed and uninterested as he sat in his usual spot on the couch. She greeted them all as she entered the apartment. She smiled softly as they greeted her. Sheldon didn't take notice of her, and was playing with his fingers, his hands rested in his lap. He seemed so distracted but she couldn't answer why. It couldn't be work that was bothering him, and if it was, then he'd be in front of his white board, demanding their silence. So that wasn't it. Everyone else seemed usually quite as well, though she couldn't understand why, they had been expecting her. They invited her over for a Firefly Marathon. She took her place in an empty chair across the coffee table from the couch. She studied the silent man in front of her. He didn't even raise his gaze to meet hers. That wouldn't do at all.

"Hey Moonpie, what's on your mind?" she asked. His gaze suddenly shot up to meet her gaze. She expected his usual annoyance with her using the nickname, but his eyes were fierce, and Penny felt like she had just been punched in the gut.

"Don't call me that! Only Meemaw can call me that!" She didn't even get a chance to react; he was already on his feet and was slamming his bedroom door behind. Penny winced when the door slammed; her attention drew to the other three nerds. All three of their jaws were dropped open, and they looked equally stunned.

"W-what was that about?" Penny questioned, still stunned by his outburst.

Leonard answered. "He got a call at lunch, his grandmother died this morning."

Penny covered her mouth to hide her gasp from the group, but they all knew what had come from her mouth. Her whole body turned to face his bedroom's direction. Her hand soon fell to her side, and her mouth closed; taking in a deep breath she began to take some steps towards his door.

"I wouldn't do that," Howard warned her. "I asked him if he wanted to talk and I got two strikes."

"He's our friend, he needs us," Penny turned and hissed at the still sitting men. They jumped and equally looked as frightened as the other. "And even if we get banished, we should still try. Sheldon needs us now, more than ever."

She turned back and continued to head to his door. She stopped and knocked on his door. She stopped and knocked on the door. She was greeted by silence. She knocked again. "I'm sorry," she whispered to the door. She was positive that with his Vulcan hearing that he would be able to hear her. "I'll always be nearby if you want to talk. And I promise; I'll never call you that name again." There was still silence, which only made her worry more. She sighed, and turned away, her shoulders hunched and she felt herself become saddened even more. She had been hoping to have him at least tell her to go away, but he had fallen silent. She glanced back at his door one last time before she left 4A, and returned to her own apartment for the night.

8 8 8

She didn't know what time it was when she heard the noise that woke her up. It took her a moment to realize that it was continue and constant.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Penny."

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Penny."

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Penny."

She sat up right when she realized who was calling her. Sheldon; her genius neighbour, who was currently suffering a mental break-down from mourning was at her door. Shooting out of bed, she ran to her apartment entrance and opened the door. "Yes sweetie, what is it?" she asked as she opened the door. She felt a twig of guilt run through her as she witnessed Sheldon's red and swallow face that was still raw from crying.

"I wish to discuss what happened earlier this evening," he stated.

Normally Penny would close the door in her annoying neighbours face for bothering her at such an ungodly hour, but tonight she invited him in with a smile.

"I'll make some tea," she offered. He simply nodded and let himself in, closing her door behind himself. While she boiled some water, he took a seat in her green and white chair; his spot at her apartment. He didn't say a sword while she made the tea, and only gave her a silent mouthed thank you when he received the tea. She took a seat on her couch, and looked at him. "I'm sorry for making things worse," she sighed regretfully. "As promised, I won't call you that name again."

"I appreciate that," he stated, his eyes never left his lap that his hands were resting in, holding his tea. "I don't ever let my emotions get the better of me, but in this case I'm finding it challenging; so I suppose I to owe you a form of an apology. So, I'm sorry."

Penny felt her cheeks flush, but she hardly noticed as shock fell in. She was stunned. She actually got an apology from the great mind of Doctor Sheldon Cooper. She reached over and placed a comforting hand on his hand. "I'm sorry I upset you further."

He took a double glance at her hand, and once at her before he pulled his hand free. Penny would have normally been offended, but she knew Sheldon's rule about touching him. She had just broken that rule, but she had done so trying to comfort him. She wondered if he had appreciated her trying at least.

"I suppose I should say that I accept your apology as well? Is that the socially acceptable thing to do?"

Penny was well use to his responses. "It would be, but that's fine sweetie."

He turned away and looked down at his lap once again. She moved back to her seat and placed her own hands on her lap.

"I'm going to the funeral in three days. I'm departing tomorrow morning," he explained, his eyes were still on his lap. "Leonard is traveling with me, and I was curious to know if you would also accompany me to Texas."

"You want me to go to Texas with you?" Penny asked, her eyes were side with surprise.

"I'm feeling a lot of mixed feelings about going, and I think with some friends it would be considerably less stressful," he explained.

Penny could tell that the man child in front of her was going through probably more stress at this moment than he has ever done in his more. More than when he went to University, when he got his masters, wrote his thesis or started his career. If it was one thing she had learned, it was that he didn't like change. That was why he had his routine for every day of the week. Everything was planned, right down to the clothes he wore and what he ate on what day. When someone suggested something be changed, he would panic and fight with them on the subject until the change has been corrected to how he saw fit.

"I'd love to honey...but I don't have the money to pay for a flight, and I can't afford to take work off, I have rent to pay," she replied, her eyes closed as she turned to look in another direction. It was the truth. She wanted to go with him, to be there for him, especially since he was in great need at the moment. If she could afford to just pack up and go with him she would without question. And knowing that she couldn't go with him brought a pain to her chest. He had been there for her in the past.

When she went on her first date with Leonard he gave her advice about the possibility of going on a date with him, using the example of Schrodinger's Cat. Even when they were fighting he was there for her. When they started to pull some nasty tricks on the other after getting banished from 4A, Sheldon had gotten her clothes back for her, and even folded them neatly for her. When she had unknowingly given Sheldon, Leonard Nimoy's DNA, he was able to show how thankful he was with an embrace. With Sheldon's fear of germs, it was nothing less than astounding to her. Short on money for rent, Sheldon without a second thought lent her money without question. She had felt under pressure to pay him back a soon as possible, but he never once brought it up. He had just done it to help out a friend. He helped her start her Penny Blossom selling business. True that it had an alarming boom in the first day, she did have to slow it down, and had to get Leonard to remove the express delivery button from the website. Still, Sheldon was there from the beginning, helping her. Dislocating her shoulder from falling in the shower still didn't stop him. Not only did he help dress her, but he drove her, something that he claimed to never want to do. He even sung Soft Kitty with her before he left her to rest. After her break up with Leonard he still wanted to be present in her life, and he came over for dinner, and continued to be friends with her; despite what was going on between his roommate and her.

He had been there for her in all the toughest times of her life here in Pasadena. There had been a few times that she had been there for him as well. Such as when he was sick and all his 'friends' ran and hid. She had sung him Soft Kitty, and rubbed Vapor Rub on his chest. And she had gotten him the autograph from Leonard Nimoy for Christmas. She knew that he appreciated it; he had given her a few years worth supply of soap, and an extremely rare hug.

"If money is the problem, I will pay for your traveling expenses," Sheldon answered after several moments of silence had passed. He placed his tea down on her coffee table, and angled himself to see her expression better. She slowly drew back to face him.

"I couldn't do that," she answered. "I hate borrowing money from people."

"This wouldn't be burrowing. I know your money situation, and so I am offering this as a gift. All I ask is that you come with me," Sheldon stated. Her mouth hung up, surprised and shocked at what he was trying to give her. "I-I just can't go by myself. Penny...please."

It wasn't like Sheldon to beg. Not only beg, but admit he was scared to go. Sheldon was emotionless most of the time, and he never let anyone really know what he was feeling. The little emotion he did freely show was towards his family members, especially when he spoke about his grandmother. Losing her; such an important element in his life must have been more than he could handle.

Penny nodded. "Alright, I'll go with you. I should have a few vacation days that I can take. What time does the flight leave?"

"It leaves at 11AM," he answered. "It will have one stop, and we'll have an hour between flights."

Penny stood, and started to wander around her apartment, taking in everything in her view, trying to make some decision of what to pack. She turned back to look at Sheldon, who seemed to have a weight taken off his shoulders. He looks considerably less frightened by the prospect of facing this trial on his own.

"I should probably get packed then. I have a lot to do. Pack, sleep a little, call my boss, clean a few dishes...oh this is going to be so rushed," Penny rubbed her arms nervously. Her eyes stopped on the clock. It was quarter to five in the morning. She had a lot to do, and little time to do it. Her mind ran things through her mind. "Oh, I don't even think I own any mourning clothes. I'll have to pick something up in Texas. Where will I stay? Oh this is a lot of planning for such a short amount of time."

"You'll have time to get some clothes, I'm sure Missy would be delighted to take you, and we have a guest room in my mother's house. You will probably have to share it with Leonard, but given the circumstances, I hope you understand," Sheldon explained.

Now she looked like she had a weight taken off her shoulder. She didn't like the idea of sharing a room with her ex-boyfriend, but she was sure that Leonard would understand, and wouldn't take it the wrong way. Surely a man would understand they were there for support of their best friend, and he wouldn't have his mind set on other things. Surely, it has been a year since their break-up.

"Alright, well sweetie, I will have to boot you out now, I have so much to do," Penny motioned for him to exit her apartment. He simply nodded, taking one glance back at her, and mouthing another thank you for leaving her, closing her door with a click.

A/N: Don't forget to leave a review. ^^ Catch you all next time!


	2. The Cooper Family

**A/N:** Big thanks to both my editor, ** Kelseasc413**. Sorry for the delay, summer has been very hectic for me. I work all morning, and have classes all evenings, and then I sleep. I haven't even been about to see my boyfriend or any of friends really. Busy, busy, busy. What a headache. Anyway, please enjoy.

**Thanks to the following: **

**Athena Star: **Tuve que utilizar un traductor para entender lo que usted dijo, pero le agradezco, y espero que usted disfrute de este capítulo siguiente.

**Kelseasc413:** I hope you will enjoy the rest. Thank you.

**Dwellin: **Enjoy this chapter.

**Connie: **Thank you very much for the compliment.

**Belladonna Snow: **Advice taken, thanks for the suggestion.

**Amputation: **I hope there are none in this chapter, I have had it edited.

**BBT Is Great: **He is slowly going to go back to being himself, so I hope I do him justice until then.

**A1m1m5: **I am! Enjoy this chapter.

**Quitesirius: **I hope you enjoy all future chapters. Thank you so much for the compliment.

**100-percent-nerd: **He does love his meemaw very much. I have a similar relationship with my own grandmother, so I can relate. I honestly don't know what I would do if I lost her.

**Arraytime:** Sorry for the delay, life has been very busy. Thanks for reading! I've read some of your fics in the past before I started my own fics, you're very talented. ^^

**SBDGirl88: **My muse is here, it's just a matter of when I can sit down and write.

**Camiguin: **I'm sure it will get interesting.

**Carla: **Thanks!

**Teals:** I will, thanks. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Bang Theory, so please don't sue me. That would just be cruel, and unfair. I am just a broke University student.

Letters to MeeMaw

Chapter 2

Penny was doing her best to not tune Sheldon out as he talked and talked away in his usual scientific way. She wanted to be as nice as she could when it came to her friend. She normally would never be as nice to him as she was now. He was the same when it came to her. He always had an insult ready, and he wasn't scared to use them. He hadn't done so in her presence for three days. Not since the day before his grandmothers death. At a glance he looked the same as he always had, and as he spoke it was with the same certainty that he always had.

She knew better. He hadn't been eating and he looked exhausted. He had stayed up after talking to her, packing and helping Penny and Leonard pack their own bags. From there he shared his master schedule for the trip. He had everything planned right down to the route through the airports to their bathroom breaks.

They were halfway through their trip already. They were at an airport in Oklahoma City, changing flights. Sheldon was still not eating, though he had gotten himself a Coke to sip on.

"Really? It's made fresh every day? It doesn't taste like it," Penny commented. Sheldon has been explaining that in flight food on a plane was made fresh everyday by professional chefs.

"Exactly, which is my point. I'd like to question the CEO's of these flight companies. In fact these 'chefs'," Sheldon used air quotes, "Are in fact drop-outs and failures in the culinary field. Such uneducated people should not be allowed near food."

Penny agreed slightly. The food industry was important, and chefs who knew how to cook were needed, but that didn't mean that person needed it on paper. Her mother was a professional, and she didn't need a piece of paper to tell  
her that. Penny looked at her watch and returned to the two nerds in front of her.

"Time to go?" Leonard asked.

Penny stayed by Sheldon's side, his eyes staring ahead of him; he was  
silent. It bothered her. This wasn't Sheldon at all. He always had something to say about everything, and yet, he hardly had anything to say at the moment. She usually tuned him out when he went all science-y on her, but even when she tuned him out, she enjoyed the passion in his tone and the excitement in his gestures. It was the closest he would get to show any emotion. They had called him a robot as a joke, but now he was like a broken robot.

She spotted his free hand, dropped by his side. She wanted to take his hand, to comfort him. A normal person would have been comforted, but Sheldon was far from normal. He would become more stressed with physical contact.

When they came to the gates and offered tickets, they had their passports and IDs ready. Sheldon went first and silently moved through the first of the two detectors. Leonard did the same, and Penny followed. Once through the gates, Sheldon led the way, his travel plan in hand. His eyes moved and studied the plane seating arrangements as he went. He paused and looked down at his ticket. He turned to the two and waved them in. Leonard went in first, and then Sheldon took his place in the middle. She took the aisle seat. As she sat she watched Sheldon looking down in his lap. He was left with his thoughts again, and there was no doubt he was in a dark place.

"Comicon is coming up," she smiled at him, trying to draw him back to reality. "I've been thinking of going with you guys. Who do you think I should dress as?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Who do you want to go as?"

Penny knew the _normal_ Sheldon would have begun lecturing her about all the cosplay's he knew she would pull off. Instead she got this. She looked at him defeated. _'So much for a subject change,' _she though. _'...unless.'_

"I was thinking of going as Uhura," she replied. "What do you think of that?"

She felt Leonard stiffen in the seat beside Sheldon. He leaned forward, looking at his ex-girlfriend and his roommate, waiting for the pending explosion.

Apparently the bomb squad had cut the right wire, because nothing happened. Nothing except Sheldon's blank stare. She sat back in her seat; defeated. She had learned how to deal with him so well over the last five years, but she had no idea know how to deal with this kind of Sheldon. She wanted Sheldon to yell at her for anything. She wanted him to give her a strike for anything, no matter how ridiculous it was.

"Hey, Sheldon, how are you doing?" she asked. He said nothing, and stared into space. She resisted the urge to place a hand on his should to comfort him. He didn't like to be touched. She didn't touch him. Instead she gave Leonard a look, trying to tell him to try something. He shrugged his shoulders, but he turned to his friend.

"Who are you going to dress as?" Leonard questioned. "I was going to go as Spock."

Nothing. Penny's mouth dropped open. She may have never gone to the convention, but she knew very well that Sheldon had permanently called dibs on cosplaying Spock at Comicon. Normal Sheldon would have chewed Leonard out and spit out what was left of him.

The seatbelt sign turned on, and the flight attendant began giving her  
safety speech. Penny and Leonard tuned her out and began to stare off into space themselves. Penny was trying to figure out this Sheldon, trying to crack this puzzle that was eating away at her. It didn't seem that there was anything that could be done to help him cope. There was nothing to be done that could comfort him.

Or so Penny thought.

As soon as the plane took off she visibly noticed how Sheldon's entire body stiffened. She was sure it was the change in motion, but as soon as the plan began to  
hit turbulence he nearly jumped out of his seat, though he remained silent. And then without warning his hand came crashing down on hers. Her hand had been resting on the plane's arm rests, and now he had a death  
grip on her hand, squeezing it for dear life. Her heart stopped and she looked up at him. His eyes were forward, but he was gasping for air.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Sheldon let go!" Leonard cried from the window seat. Penny looked over to find Leonard trying to break free from the same grip Sheldon had on her.

"Leonard calm down," Penny warned. "Sheldon is freaking out, so we need to remain calm."

"Easy for you to say," Leonard gasped from the tight grip. "Women have a higher tolerance for pain than men."

"Really?" Penny questioned. She had heard different sources argue over such a fact.

"Myth. Studies show that women actually react to discomfort faster than men do. Some studies suggest that this is due to hormones and the women's motherly instincts they need to prevent injury so they can better care for offspring. Some research also suggests that during a pre-menstrual cycle women are even _more _sensitive to pain than normal. Furthermore..."

It took Penny a moment to realize that Sheldon had been the one speaking. Even if the whole conversation had Sheldon written all over it, she couldn't believe that he had spoken. Especially just like that. Just like himself. "That's great Sheldon, now do you mind letting my hand go?" Leonard requested.

Sheldon only shook his head. He had now retreated back into his terrified mode. "Sheldon, honey, talk to me, it will help."

"Will it?" Leonard asked. Penny glared at him, which only made him sit back and try to withstand the pain Sheldon was inflicting from his grip.

"Now as much as I feel honoured that you would trust us enough to hold  
your hand during your time of crisis, I will have to point out that both of ours are covered with hundreds of millions of germs, and I've gotten you sick twice in the past," Penny explained. Sheldon let out of yelp and released both their hands. Penny sighed. "There, happy Leonard?"

"Thanks," he mumbled, turning his attention to the window. Penny kept her eyes on the main child, hoping he would make eye contact with her. She placed her free hand over his hand that was in his lap. The contact forced him to look at her, blue met green and Penny smiled.

"Focus on me Honey," she spoke. "Everything is fine. Turbulence is just-"

"-wind hitting the side of the plane," he finished; his face was tight from his nervousness still.

"Right," Penny smiled. "Just wind. It's no different than when a car is on a high bridge."

"I disagree," he said, voice full of fear. "A plane is higher, and more wind is present."

"True, but Sheldon, from a driving experience driving a car so high in such winds is tricky, but if I can do it, then a trained pilot can do it too. You do like to remind me that I'm a bad driver."

He nodded slowly. "Fair enough point." He shifted uncomfortably, which forced her to release his hand. "Thank you Penny."

"Anytime sweetie," she smiled. She noticed Leonard who watched the whole event. Disbelief was present. She knew that he had just witnessed way too many strange happenings between them. Strange especially for Sheldon. At the moment though, Penny did not mind.

8 8 8

"Sheldon, there's Missy," Penny pointed to across the gate. She could see Missy searching through the crowds of people, looking for her _rocket scientist_ brother. "MISSY!" Penny jumped up and down, waving her arms about trying to get the woman's attention. Her eyes shot in their direction, and she wasted no time in running towards them. She grabbed into Sheldon's thin frame, and hugged him tightly. Sheldon's whole body stiffened as his twin held onto him with all her might.

"M-Missy, you're in my personal space," Sheldon managed to say.

"I don't care, stop bein' such a stick in the mud," she told him looking straight up at Sheldon. Penny then noticed how puffy Missy's face was. She didn't have Sheldon's allergies, so Penny assumed it was from crying.

Sheldon sighed, but said and did nothing. He just let his sister hang into him. He seemed to just be waiting for her to decide she had had enough and let go. Penny decided that she wouldn't let go until she got some comfort from the ever strange Sheldon. Penny brought her hand to Missy's mid back and smiled at her. "It's alright Missy."

Missy released her brother and wiped the corner of her eye and sent a weak smile to Penny. She cleared her throat and spoke. "Hurry up Shelly, George it waiting for us in the car."

Penny saw disgust in Sheldon's eyes. It left her confused, and she ended up turning to Leonard. He had a strangely amused expression on his face. She sent him a questionable stare. "You'll get it once you see Sheldon's brother."

"Why?"

"You'll see," Leonard repeated, following the two siblings ahead of them. Penny did not understand, but she assumed that Leonard was right, that she would understand once she met Sheldon's older brother. At least she hoped she did. She knew she wasn't as intelligent as Leonard, and she didn't ever get their jokes. If this was one of them, then she was going to be forever confused by Leonard's sense of humour.

Thankfully it wasn't one of those jokes, because as soon as Missy brought them to a parked car a tall man got out of the car. Penny's eyes widened. '_Holy crap on a cracker!' _Well, there would be no more wondering what Sheldon would look if he ever had a muscle on his body. No one had ever told her that Sheldon and his older brother looked so much alike. They had the same height, same hair cut, and the same blue eyes. The only difference was the obvious clothing and his build. He had to play some sort of sport, because he looked really in shape. (A/N: I blame Jim for this)

"Hey there y'all!" George Jr greeted. "Good to see ya again Leonard." He turned to Penny, glanced at her a moment before turning back to Sheldon who was helping Missy pack up the car. He grinned at his younger brother and punched him playfully in the arm. Playful, but hard. Sheldon winced and yelped, immediately rubbing his arm, easing the pain. "Neither of ya told me she was cute."

'_That just sounds wrong coming out of the mouth of a guy who __**looks **__like Sheldon,' _Penny thought. She knew she had to be polite so she smiled at him and thanked him. Sheldon had stopped what he was doing and watched the scene. Penny shifted. "I think I should help Sheldon." She moved past him and went to Missy and Sheldon's side. "C-can I help with the luggage? I'm pretty good at packing trunks."

Sheldon's eyes were on her, but with one more glance at the full trunk, he nodded. Missy smiled. "That would be helpful."

Packing up the car's trunk had been a challenge and having Sheldon argue with her the whole way didn't help. Though she couldn't say she didn't mind the fighting. It was like Sheldon was back to his old self. The whole 'I'm right and your wrong' attitude made that evident to her. Finally they had packed the trunk they could both agree upon. Closing the trunk door they climbed into the car, where George Jr had continued on with the flirting he had tried to start earlier.

Needless to say, Penny continued to be creeped out.

She was thankful that Sheldon's mom lived so close to the airport. It was like a drunk Raj was in Sheldon's body, which was crossbred with a football player's body. When she looked at Leonard he nodded, a grin on his face. She finally got his joke from earlier.

"Shelly!" Sheldon's mother's voice cut through the air as the car came to a halt in the driveway. Their eyes stopped on the form of Mary Cooper who stood by the front door. She had the same puffiness on her face that Missy had, but she was smiling at the sight of her youngest son. When he got out of the car she hurried to his side.

"How are you doin'?" she questioned him. "You were harder to understand than usual on the phone."

Sheldon didn't make eye contact with his mother, he only mumbled, "Alright."

It really bothered Penny to see him so sad. She couldn't help but wonder if he was permanently broken.Would he always be this sad? She frowned. She hoped not.

Fixing her attention on Sheldon she noticed him unpacking the trunk, and she moved to help him. She picked up her suitcase and pulled it out and then got Sheldon's messenger bag. She was about to put it over his shoulder when someone snatched it from her. Her eyes shot up to stare at Sheldon. At least, it had taken her a moment to realize it was Sheldon, and not George.

"I can take that," he explained. He took the time to pull out his suitcase from the trunk and close it. "Just follow Leonard up the stairs to the guest room."

"Guest room! SHELLY!" It was Mary, her face red with anger. He winced, and looked at his mother questioningly. "I will not have an unmarried pair sharin' a guest room in my house! What would Jesus think?"

"I hardly think Jesus would..." Sheldon shut his mouth as his mother's finger drew up to warn him. He turned to Penny. "I suppose you'll have to sleep on the couch, my apologies, Penny."

"Shelly!" He turned to Mary again. "Penny is a lady, she will not be put up on the couch."

Sheldon crumbled and moved inside after Leonard to tell him of the change in sleeping arrangements. Penny was about to tell Mrs. Cooper that it didn't matter, but she was already looking at Penny with a warm smile that had kept Penny silent. "Thank you for helpin' my Shelly. You seem to understand him better than the others."

"You're welcome, but I don't think I know him that well," Penny explained.

"I know my Sheldon, he's calmer with people who let him be who he wants to be and who don't expect him to be something he didn't," he was smiling at Penny. "You're one of them."

8 8 8

It had been a long evening. Penny had kept a close eye on Sheldon and had tried to not leave his side for too long. Dinner had been awkward. She had Sheldon on one side of her, her ex-boyfriend on the other, and George across from her. She ended up sitting Indian style on her chair after he had tried to play footie with her. She had sent him a dirty look and changed her sitting position.

Now Missy and George were gone for the night, which left Mrs. Cooper, Leonard, Sheldon and herself in the house. Penny had changed and got into bed. She found that she was having a hard time sleeping. She always had a hard time sleeping in unfamiliar places. So she tossed and turned a few times in bed before she heard a creaking sound out in the hall near the stairs. She brushed it aside as one of those noises that old houses made. Then she heard it again; this time it was further away. She sat up in bed in listened. Again, this time on the stairs. Again, and again, each time it got further and further down the stairs.

Penny jumped out of bed and opened the bedroom door her eyes searching for the source. At the bottom of the stairs, Penny, caught sight of a form exiting the house to the small porch outside. They wore flannel pyjamas. Sheldon no doubt.

Moving from her bedroom to the stairs she began her descent down towards the back door. Peeking out she found Sheldon sitting on the stairs of the porch. He turned to look at her. "Penny! Did I wake you?"

She shook her head. "I was awake, but I heard you going down stairs."

He turned again, looking down in his lap. He sighed, "I couldn't sleep either."

"Understandable," Penny replied, taking a seat next to him. His eyes shifted to stare at her, but he again broke contact. "Wanna tell me what's on your mind?"

"I miss Meemaw," he answered. She already knew that, but she wasn't about to deny him the friendly ear she knew he needed. She nodded and smiled.

"That's normal," she told him. "I still miss my aunt sometimes. She and I were very close, just like your Meemaw and you."

He rarely ever let himself make eye contact with anyone, but whenever he made contact with her, her pulse would quicken. This was what was going on at the moment. His intense blue eyes stared down at her green ones.

"I didn't know you had an aunt," he stated.

"Yeah, she died when I was fifteen. She's the one who inspired me to be an actress," Penny explained. "She was a real drama queen. She would read plays to me, sometimes great classic novels. I usually went home and started to pretend I was that character."

"My Meemaw use to read me Shakespeare."

It was a fact, as was everything else that came out of his mouth. It was more than just a fact to her however. It was something they both had in common. Doctor Sheldon Cooper, and _her_, Penny, had something is common. The Whack-a-Doodle had something in common with the farm girl from Nebraska.

'_Wow,'_ she thought. Suddenly he didn't seem so weird to her. They both had someone they had counted on, looked up to, and someone they had both lost. Except Penny had dealt with the loss and Sheldon's wounds were still very fresh.

"Penny?"

"Yes?"

"Does it still hurt?"

"Honey, no matter what it will always hurt, but it does become easier and easier," Penny explained. "What about your father's death? Don't you know that much?"

"It didn't hurt this much when he passed on," Sheldon whispered, his voice was becoming kind of cracked. She realized that he was on the verge of crying. "My father was always just kind of there."

Before Penny realized what she had done, for the second time that day she took hold of his hand. It wasn't until she felt his entire body stiffen that she realized what she was doing. She felt a jolt of fear run up her spine, forcing her to release his hand and stand up from her place. He seemed to become even more startled by her jumping up than her actually touching him. "I-I'm sorry Sheldon. I know you don't like to be touched, it's just...a normal way for people to comfort others. It won't happen again Sweetie."

He seemed utterly confused; his watery blue eyes watched her as she shifted uncomfortably on the porch. She frowned as he looked at her with those confused eyes. Finally he looked away. "I do not understand the social convention, but I know you do not wish to make me uncomfortable on purpose, so you are forgiven."

She smiled genuinely at him, "Thanks Sweetie. I'll see you in the morning, come in soon."

A tiny smile crossed his lips. "I will."

**A/N: **Yeah, I've heard that Jim Parson has joked that one of these seasons Sheldon's gonna come back ripped. So that was the inspiration for George Jr. Anyway, don't forget to review! ^^ Update will hopefully be before the end of August. I am in the process of moving.


	3. Preparation

**A/N:** I should mention that this story is a two parter, but I will have it posted as one fic. The first half, from Penny's point of view, the second from Sheldon's, and six months on. Just a heads up. Thanks to **CSI AMES** for the edit for this chapter. It was GREAT feedback! I feel that this chapter is near as perfect as it could possibly get.

**Thanks to the following:**

**PinkSlytherin: **They have a moment in this chapter, and a ton more in the next. ^^ Enjoy!

**..Uh:** I would have no idea how to comfort him either. I am all about hugs and backrubs. ^^ Enjoy this chapter.

**Sarmoti:** I hope you enjoy the rest as well.

**Hxcxcookie:** The next chapter it will really come together.

**CraziiCookii:** UPDATED!

**Eligin: **^^ Thank you very much!

**Hola: **I didn't know that about passports, since I have never been on a plane. Noted. ^^

**EtherealDemon: **I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Big Bang Theory. I am just a fan, who just wishes for some Shenny, and is bored waiting for Season 4 to begin. So don't sue me!

Letters to Meemaw

Chapter 3

Penny was very displeased that Mary Cooper didn't own a coffee machine. Even a cold shower failed to wake her up as effectively as that much needed coffee-boost. So instead she was enjoying tea. She had gotten up early, and now she was helping Sheldon's mother in the kitchen. Leonard was still sound asleep on the couch, and Sheldon was still in his room. Mary said she had checked up on him and found him still fast asleep_. ' Poor guy,'_ Penny thought.

Mary had her making oatmeal, since it was oatmeal day. It was alsoMonday morning; the day of the wake. Missy and Penny had plans to get together around lunch and go shopping for some funeral clothing for Penny to wear to the wake that night.

Stirring the oatmeal, her mind wandered to wonder how Sheldon was doing. This was beyond strange for Sheldon. In the four years she had known him, she couldn't remember a time in which he had done that- even when he was sick . He may have gone back for a nap throughout the day, but he always got up at his usual time. As she cooked she stole glances at the clock. It wasn't passing by very fast, and Penny knew that had to be because she was worrying so much about him. She cursed herself for that, and tried to not steal anymore glances at the time, and to simply concentrate on cooking.

"That's lookin' about done there," Mary commented, peering over to Penny who was stirring the oatmeal still.

She paused her stirring and looked over to Sheldon's mother. She took one more glance down at the oatmeal and flushed. "Oh...I guess I do overcook it. Sheldon always says I do."

"That's fine darlin', I'll get the rest ready. Why don't you go wake up Shelly?" Mary suggested.

"Yeah, we don't want him to oversleep," Penny commented, noting how foreign saying that Sheldon was oversleeping sounded. She put the wooden spoon down, and passed Mrs. Cooper to head upstairs to Sheldon's room. She slowly opened his bedroom door and peeked inside. He was his vampire sleeping pose, still sound asleep. Penny noted how much he looked liked a child as he slept. More so than when he acted like a child. His face was free from any lines that any facial expression would give off, and he simply looked at peace, which Penny suddenly realized filled her with a sense of relief. It seemed that at least in his dreams he could get some peace. She sighed she didn't want to do this.

"Sheldon, sweetie, time to get up," Penny called out to him. He twitched a little in his sleep, which made her called louder. "Sheldon."

His eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, making her jump in surprise. "Danger! Danger!" In the moment it took for her to recover he was already staring at her panicked. "Penny? What are you doing in my room? No one is supposed to be in my room!"

"Your mother asked me to wake you up. You overslept, and breakfast is ready," Penny explained to the startled man-child. He looked stunned and searched around for his alarm clock to check the time. While he did this, Penny took the time to look around his room. It reminded her a great deal of his room back in Pasadena, except for this one was a lot emptier. No doubt that most of the things that had once covered the walls and shelves were now in his apartment. There were a few posters, a few pieces of paper with equations here and there. The Superman bed sheets did amuse her, though she said nothing.

"Come on, its oatmeal day," she urged him. He was still staring at his clock, seemingly amazed at the time. It was only a little after nine-O'clock, but she knew for the whack-a-doodle that was like two in the afternoon. "Come while it's hot." He broke his gaze from the Spiderman alarm clock and he climbed out of the bed and reached for his robe. He tied it around him and put on his slippers, before following her downstairs.

"There's my little Shelly," Mary welcomed her son into the dining room where the oatmeal was waiting for them. Leonard was sitting in one of the chairs, and looked to be asleep there at the table as well. No doubt he was suffering the withdrawal that Penny herself had been feeling from the lack of coffee.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" he asked.

"You needed your rest," she answered, pulling out his chair for him. "Take a seat Shelly."

He didn't deny the request and took a seat beside Leonard and beside his mother's spot. That left Penny to sit across from him. She took a seat, and began eating her oatmeal. Sheldon did the same, but paused after one taste. He looked up. "This doesn't taste like your oatmeal mom."

Her eyes shot up to look at him. This wasn't depressed Sheldon. It was obsessive-needs-to-be-exact-Sheldon. Her best friend, just the way he always acted.

"That's because Penny made it," Mary explained, taking her own mouthful.

Sheldon's whole body twitched, and turned to look at her. She felt a chill go up her spine. The same chill she got every time before he lectured her for something except the lecture never came. Instead, he just stared at her, dumbfounded. After several moments of staring he finally spoke. "Oh...it's not overcooked."

Penny smiled. That was a compliment from the great mind of Doctor Sheldon Cooper. A rare gift indeed, one she was going to take, and not tease him about. Leonard seemed to be too half asleep to even notice, he just held his head in his hand and ate. Penny was sure that he was eating in his sleep. 'Poor guy, probably didn't sleep well on the couch.'

"Eat up, Missy will be here to pick you up in a few minutes," Mary explained. "That means you too Shelly." His eyes shot up, questioning him. "You don't own any mournin' clothes, and nothin' your father owned fits, and your brother doesn't have anythin' decent to wear himself, let alone somethin' for you to borrow."

"I'll help him pick something nice out," Penny assured the older woman, who smiled at the news. Sheldon's eyes shot from his mother to Penny. He looked deeply offended, but Penny paid him no mind. At least he seemed more himself today, which made Penny glad; even if he was offended by being accused of not having good enough clothing for a time of mourning.

"Good mornin' y'all," Missy called as she opened the front door.

"In the dinin' room dear," Mary called. She sent Sheldon a look that told him to hurry up. He quickly began to take larger mouthfuls of the not-overcooked-oatmeal. Penny finished up hers and Mary took the dish to the kitchen for her, leaving Penny to run upstairs to get dressed for the day. She grabbed a pair of clam diggers and a nice simple t-shirt. She grabbed her purse and headed downstairs. As she was coming down the stairs, she noted Sheldon who was leaving his room for the bathroom. She sent him a smile that he neither seemed to notice or acknowledge. She paid him no mind, and was greeted by Missy at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look lovely this mornin'," she greeted.

"Thanks, you look great too," Penny returned the compliment to Sheldon's twin. She was a woman, who like Penny, enjoyed looking her best. A kindred spirit if you will. A kindred spirit who happened to share the same general code of genes as Sheldon Cooper- a thought that always greatly amused Penny to no end.

Missy looked past Penny up the stairs, glaring at the bathroom door at the top of the stairs. "Shelly hurry up or I will make this clothing trip more painful than anything I have ever done to you in the past."

There was a moment of silence in which they could no longer hear the water from the sink running and the door unlocking, then a panicked Sheldon ran out of the bathroom. Penny grinned a little bit. She just found a second of Sheldon's kypronite. His sister, Missy, who he was scared of. Knowing Missy like she did, she was sure those weren't empty threats, which may explain why he seemed to still have toothpaste in his mouth.

_'Boy, does his sister have him whipped or what. Could explain why he doesn't like the idea of dating I suppose.'_

"Come on sweetie, we'll make this a quick trip. Just some dress pants and a nice shirt and tie. In and out," Penny promised. _'At least, for you it will be a quick in and out trip. Us girls maybe a few hours.'_ She heard Missy chuckle at her comment. Great shopping friends thought a like.

888

Penny was actually amazed that when he didn't complain once throughout the shopping trip, especially when they were shopping for themselves. They were taking their time and had been just looking through the racks of the third store for thirty minutes now. There were plenty of black dresses around, but regrettably, nothing that would be appropriate for a funeral, club wear maybe, but not a funeral. She did steal glances at her best friend from time to time, checking up on him. He was sitting in one of the chairs by the changing rooms, staring off into space. It kind of hurt Penny to see him like this. Back home she was use to him staring off into space doing some invisible equations in his head, but this was different. She knew there were no equations in front of him, just dark thoughts. His usual old self didn't stay as long as she would have hoped.

Spotting a dress that looked decently enough for a funeral, and turned to look at the men's section. There were more important tasks at hands right now. She moved towards him, her dress draped over her arm. She smiled at him, glad that he noticed her. He looked at her expectantly. "Come on sweetie, we'll get you a suit now." He looked up, surprised by her words it seemed, but he said nothing and stood. She moved ahead to the men's section, Sheldon close behind. Her eyes scanned the area looking for something suitable for him to try on. "I'm thinking just a dress pant, shirt and tie. Nothing too fancy."

He nodded as she dug through the racks, stopping at the first pair of black pants in his size. She pulled them out and looked them over. "What do you think?" He looked at them for only a moment before he shrugged his shoulders. "I could be holding a dress out for you to try on and you would have the same reaction, wouldn't you?" His eyes went wide, and he shook his head dramatically. "Oh good, your still alive, just checking." She held onto the pants and moved along. Sheldon seemed to be stunned by her comment, but he continued on, travelling behind her as she went.

She stopped by a shelf that held the shirt and tie sets, searching through them. 'White, white, white...' she chanted in her head. She had the hugest urge to grab all the shirts for him, just thinking about how sharp all these colors would look on him. Penny had just about finished searching through the boxes when she found exactly what she wanted. White shirts and black ties. Now she just needed his size, which is what she began to search for next. Excited, she grabbed up the second box she had glanced at, throwing it his way. He caught it, but not before he fumbled with the box. She sent him a grin.

"Alright, let's see you try on the pants, and I'll try on my dress. Oh, wait! Do you have dress shoes?" He nodded his answer. "Good, let's get to those changing rooms." She turned to Missy, and waved her over from her own searching. "I think we got what we need, we're just going to try them on," she called to Missy. She nodded from across the store, indicating that she understood.

Penny handed Sheldon the pair of pants as he moved inside the dressing room. "Alright, I am just going to be in the next booth, trying on this dress, alright? Let me see the pants on you. Your mom will probably kill me if they don't look good."

"The likelihood of my mother killing you is very minimal; at best she may lecture..." Sheldon caught sight of her unimpressed expression. "Right, sarcasm." He moved into the changing room and closed the door behind him. Penny did the same in the changing room next to him. She could hear the shuffling of him moving in the stall next to her, removing his shoes and then his pants. She hurried and did the same, slipping into the black dress. Once it was on, she tried to get the zipper up, but she failed. She moaned, disappointed, she'd have to ask the whack-a-doodle to help her get it up.

Opening the change room door, she peeked out find Sheldon sporting the dress pants, though she couldn't help but chuckle as he wore it with his superman shirt. Why that made her think more of Clark Kent she wasn't sure, all she knew was it looked kind of cute. "Do they look alright?"

Penny let her eyes wander over the pants he was trying on, moving around him a little, and studying the sizing on his body. "Yeah, it's a good fit. Very nice looking," she answered. Then she took a step towards him and turned around. "Can you zip me up?"

She could sense him shift nervously behind her, but she felt his hands brush the skin of her back. His longer fingers took hold of the small zipper, and gently pulled it up. His knuckle of his index finger ran across her bare back as he went, sending a surprising shiver up her spine. The feel of his skin against hers and the subsequent goose bumps stopped as the zipper came to a halt at the base of her neck. As he pulled away, Penny looked over her shoulder to look at her best friend. He seemed unfazed by the contact they had both just had. She shook her head, man she really needed to go on a date, especially if Sheldon's hands could do that to her.

He was examining himself in the mirror and hadn't noticed her looking at him. She was thankful for that, for she had heard him once say that eyes dilated when someone was aroused. Surely he would have noticed, he noticed everything. She decided it would be best to not engage any contact with him until her nerves were calmed down. She tried to look herself over in her own mirror instead. Checking out the flattering black dress. It stopped just at her knees. It came to the base of her neck and was sleeveless. She reached back into the dressing room for the little overcoat the dress had come with. It was just meant to cover her arms a little, but as she put it on, she noticed how nice it looked with the dress. It had some lace on it, which made Penny believe the dress and over-coat could be worn again in the future.

"What a nice choice Penny," Missy stated, her voice coming from behind them. Both Penny and Sheldon turned to her, Penny greeting her with a warm smile. Sheldon took the time to look Penny's dress once over before he made eye contact with his sister.

"Thanks," Penny replied. "I just hope that it's appropriate for a funeral. I was a lot younger the last time I went to one."

"It's perfectly appropriate for a funeral," she answered. "Wouldn't you say Shelly?"

His eyes shot between his sister and his best friend. "I wouldn't know, I've never been to a funeral before."

Missy rolled her eyes. "Well trust me, it looks great. And your lookin' pretty good yourself Shelly. You actually look like a man."

"And what could you possibly mean by that?"

Penny giggled, knowing exactly what she meant by that. She snuck a glance in Sheldon's direction, his eyes were on the ground, his face the image of confusion. He probably didn't get that she meant he looked like an adult, rather than a child. His mind was probably racing in the direction of assuming that she thought he looked like a girl usually. A grin fell on her lips. That was her whack-a-doodle.

"That's my rocket scientist brother," Missy grinned, clearly thinking the exact same thing that Penny had been thinking.

"I am not a rocket scientist," Sheldon explained, his eyes wide and surprised at his sister's comment of his career. Especially after so many years of him correcting her, she still always teased him about it. Penny knew it was only playful sibling teasing, yet Sheldon never seemed to catch onto it. She noted that her own older sister did the same, teasing Penny, calling her a daddy's girl. She knew that her older sister teased her because she was jealous of the relationship she had with their father. Though, she knew that her sister was also proud of her. Penny's father was a hard man to please and Penny was able to make him proud, right up until she started to grow into a young woman. Penny had no doubt that Missy felt that way with her dear older brother. She was teasing him because she was jealous, but Penny knew his twin was also very, very proud of him.

8 8 8

Later that afternoon Penny was back at Mary's home, helping her clean the kitchen. Mary was chatting away, sharing stories about all the trouble Sheldon use to get in when he was little. Penny found herself laughing through most of the stories. It amused her, because she could picture her best friend doing exactly what Mary was telling her in every detail.

"-and after he burnt off Missy's eyebrow's he immediately went back to work, to 'perfect his mistake'," Mary explained. Penny laughed once again as she finished drying the last of the dishes.

"I can see him doing that," Penny grinned. "He's very obsessive about his work."

"That is he," she replied. "Physic's is his only true love, but it does keep him out of trouble, so I should thank God I suppose." Penny stole a glance from Mary. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, looking out the kitchen window. After a moment she looked up at Penny and smiled. "He has come a long way, hasn't he? From when you first met I mean."

She nodded. "He has come a long way. He's still socially awkward, and he does still try and use experiments to help him try and understand us, but he's become my best friend Mary. I can count on him more than I can count on any other friend I've ever had. I mean, I think he considers me the same. You know that last year he drove me to the hospital? I fell in the shower and dislocated my shoulder, but he drove me, after he declared that he would never drive. I don't think he would do that for just anyone."

Mary's smile became wider, "No, Shelly wouldn't have done that for just anyone. He would have only done that for his Me-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're ready to go any time," Missy peeked her head into the kitchen to look at the two. Mary closed her mouth and simply nodded toward her daughter, letting her know that they were on their way. She followed Missy out into the living room where Leonard, Sheldon and George Jr. were all dressed up, and waiting to leave for the wake. As Mary left out the door, Leonard and her two oldest children followed. Sheldon stood still, looking at the floor nervously. Penny looked at her friend, stepping closer to the perpetual man-child.

"What's wrong Sheldon?"

"I'm nervous," he confessed. "I-I don't think I can handle seeing Meemaw...M-Meemaw in that...," he broke off, looking away from her and sniffled. "...in that coffin. I-I c-can't."

"Yes you can. You can do it Sheldon, I know you can," she gave him the warmest smile she could muster in the circumstances. "I'll be there; I won't leave your side. You _can _do this. You know how all the important things in the universe work. If you can do that, you can do _anything. _You're like a superman. Now come on sweetie, your mom's waiting for us."

He still looked positively terrified, but he followed her anyway. "Penny?"

She looked up at him, "Yes?"

"Thank you and even though I don't believe in luck, because it's merits are well in the realm of hokum, I do think I am perhaps, _lucky_, to have you as my best friend," he stated as he closed the door behind him and locking it.

Penny smiled. "Yeah, I feel the same."

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try and update again in a few days.


	4. Encouragement

**A/N:** Sorry for the dely. I am a busy girl. I work two jobs, and I am going to school fulltime, so I have a lot on my plate. The next chapter is about ¼ done. And the one after that is the big one. The chapter that shall change everything. Bwhahaha!

Anyway, enjoy! Also, thanks to CSI Ames for editing this chapter. I have had a lot of editors of the years, but she is by far the best. Thanks as always!

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**Alienheet:** Thank you, I hope you enjoy this and all future chapters.

**KuriuHanabixeddie:** ^^ Please enjoy this chapter.

**Stock2007:** Thank you very much

**Amanda:** Penny will always be by his side, so as long as he doesn't let her get away! LOL.

**TheOptimisticPessimist**: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter.

**SmittenFirefly:** Wow! Thank you. That was one of the sweetest reviews I have ever gotten. I'm glad your enjoying this so much.

**EtherealDemon:** Enjoy!

**Eligin:** Penny seems like the encouraging type, so it wouldn't surprise me if she did encourage him through a rough patch.

**CSI Ames:** ^-^ Thank you, but you helped out a lot too. Thanks as always.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Bang Theory. I am just a fan that wants some Shenny action. Come on, I want more hugs from them! And a jealous Amy would be wicked! ( I like Amy, but not Shamy, well in a crack kind of way) So please just enjoy!

**Letter's to Meemaw**

**Chapter 4**

Penny was true to her word, and stayed by Sheldon's side as they entered inside the funeral home. They were early, and the first to arrive. When they went inside they were greeted by the elderly funeral director. Mary walked up to him, gently extending her hand.

"It's good to see you Mrs. Cooper," he said softly as he reached out and shook her welcoming hand.

She smiled. "Thank you Mr. Smith."

"Come on inside, we just finished setting up," Mr. Smith explained. Mary went in and everyone followed. Sheldon hesitated by the door and only went in when Penny looked at him. She stayed close, her hand sometimes bumping against his as they walked. Mary stopped inside at a small table, set up with the guest book. She took the pen, waiting by the book and began to sign. While she was bent down, Penny noticed that the table was decorated in tulips and framed photos. As they neared, Penny was able to make them out better.

She was met with an elderly woman with a child-like smile. Her heart skipped a beat and then a heavy pain filled her chest. Sheldon's smile. She and Sheldon had the same smile. Her eyes moved up to look at Sheldon, who was scanning the photo's. He was deep in concentration. Her eyes fell back to the pictures, where she was shown a glance into fond memories of the woman she had never had the chance to meet. In most she was shown closely embracing a young child. He was fondly hugging the woman in return. In one shot the child and her were sharing two halves of a Moonpie. She once again found herself stealing at glance at Sheldon.

_'He must have been closer to her than I thought. He seems like a totally different person. Almost...normal,_' Penny thought. When she thought it, her heart fell. She then realized that Sheldon's Meemaw wasn't just a grandmother or a best friend; but a connection to the real world. Sheldon's connection, one that was perhaps lost. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. She couldn't get emotional now. Sheldon needed her. She opened her eyes and turned to him. His eyes were still focused on the photo of the Moonpie.

"She's very beautiful. You both have the same smile."

"Yes, she was," Sheldon agreed. After Leonard finished signing, Sheldon took his turn. Leonard stepped beside Penny.

"I met her once. She visited just a month before you moved in," Leonard commented.

"Was that the last time you saw her?" Penny questioned, turning back to Sheldon.

He nodded as he finished signing the guest book, and stood up straight and passed her the pen so she too could sign. She took the pen and took her own turn to sign. When she finished she put the pen down in its place.

"And the Tulips?"

"Meemaw's favourite," he stated. "She has them planted everywhere at her home."

Sheldon's eyes searched for his mother and his eyes stopped on her form in front of a large box. Not a box, but a coffin. He took a step back. His eyes were wide, and he was frozen. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. Terrified. Penny moved to comfort him, but before she could, he turned from her and didn't look at the open casket.

Mary turned, looking at her son. Missy had been looking at another arrangement of displayed photo's, but looked up as well. Sheldon tried to not notice any of them and looked in another direction.

No one said a thing.

Even after Sheldon stepped back into the hall and decided to watch guests come in Penny had silently moved to his side and greeted family and friends with Sheldon. Or in his case a slight nod as a greeting. Mary had moved about talking and greeting the visitors as they lined up for the viewing. Penny knew no one and she felt rather awkward to be thanking these people with the family. She knew it was better this way. Sheldon couldn't greet them and Penny had said she was going to stay by his side.

The groups of people had thinned out considerably after two hours. And in that time Penny couldn't but notice a lot of the younger guests were all stealing glances her way. They all looked about Sheldon's age, and Penny guessed they were people he grew up with. After stealing glances they would turn to whisper to the other. Gossiping. She looked up at Sheldon.

"You can hear them can't you?" she asked, referring to his Vulcan hearing. He simply nodded. "What are they saying about you?"

"Nothing right now, they stepped about then minutes ago. They're talking about you actually," Sheldon explained. Penny's eyes went wide. "They seem to be wondering what you see in me."

"See in you...what could...Holy crap on a cracker," Penny cried, covering her mouth to muffle out her voice. "They think we are together?"

"Well, they know we're not blood related, you don't look like a nerd, and you're a very attractive woman. I suppose to them that would suggest that we're together."

Penny's eyes were still wide and she was only wondering what she should say to that. Sheldon didn't understand her silence, and continued. "One is suggesting that you are more insane than me. Which makes no sense, my mother had tested and you're the most least likely to be insane out of our social circle,**"** he paused for a moment, "myself excluded of course".

Penny couldn't help but smile a little at his words. Another compliment from the great mind of Doctor Cooper. He didn't look at her after he spoke, but his eyes did begin to roam although never to the left of the room. Penny looked over at the corner and saw the coffin. Of course he wouldn't want to look there. Penny knew he was trying to be normal (_well, normal for him__**) **_but she knew that ignoring it wasn't going to help, she just didn't know how to tell him that. She knew just how sensitive he could be. And she knew they were lucky to get him at least in the same room. She felt that perhaps asking him to go see her was way too much for him at the moment.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Leonard asked, moving toward the two. His eyes were on Sheldon and he looked genuinely concerned. Penny suspected Leonard had been thinking the same thing as she had.

"As well as expected," he replied. His eyes wandered up to another form that moved toward them. His whole body stiffened.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper!" his mother growled, stopping in front of her tall son. He noticeably flinched at his mother's loud voice. "You have stood in this spot since we arrived here, and you haven't even attempted to see your grandmother! You get over there and pay her some respect!"

Penny felt her entire body stiffen as well. She noticed Leonard do the same. Mary Cooper was a scary woman when she was angry. Beside her, Sheldon was grasping the material of his pants so hard his knuckles were turning white. Penny wanted to step in, her protective feelings going into overdrive, but she had to remind herself that Mary was doing this because she thought it was best.

"But mom!" Sheldon cried, his entire body was stiff, his face twitching as his mother scolded him. For the first time, his eyes stopped on the open coffin. There were a few people in the way, but still Sheldon looked beyond**- **and as far as Penny could tell- freaked out. Penny moved to take a step toward to try and calm him, but before she finished her step he was running out of the funeral home. Penny froze, her mouth agape, surprised by his reaction. When she looked back, Leonard held the same surprised look and Mary was covering her mouth. She looked just as upset as her son.

"I-I didn't expect that," Mary responded. A few guests who had stayed behind till the end were clearly in shock. She hadn't expected her son to react like that; Mary knew her son well and didn't know he was going to rush out of the funeral home. Finally Penny unfroze and went after him. She ran the best she could in her heels and caught up to Sheldon, who was leaning face first against a tree at the edge of the property.

As she neared she could hear him sobbing. She reached for him but stopped, dropping her hands to her side. She instead moved to his side, peeking in at his side. He froze when he noticed her spying in on him. He turned away, clearly not liking the fact that she was watching him cry.

"Sweetie you have nothing to be ashamed about. You loved your grandmother very much, so I understand that trying to face this would be so hard. There's no shame in that."

"I should be evolved beyond them. I am except for how I feel about Meemaw," he spoke, but it seemed more to himself than to Penny.

"Sheldon, you need to properly say good-bye," Penny told him. "You'll regret it forever if you don't."

"I can't face her dead body, I just can't."

"Sheldon you _are_ the greatest mind of our time. You understand the inner workings of all the important things in the universe. You know things I couldn't dream of ever being able to comprehend, and you're telling me you can't say good-bye to the most important person in your whole life? You're getting in there now and you're going to properly say good-bye to your grandmother because Mr. Smart Guy, it is a non-optional social convention."

Penny was out of breath by the time she finished speaking. She was surprised by her own words. Even more surprised that Sheldon wasn't running for the hills.

"I see," he replied, his voice seemed to have returned to is naturally neutral tone. "It is expected of me to see her. So everyone is supposed to?"

"Yes, especially family, even more so you. You're closer to the woman than anyone else."

"Evelyn. And may I ask why you assume I'm the closest with her?"

"Evelyn?" Penny questioned.

"Meemaw, that's her name. You referred to her only as 'woman' and I'd rather you call her by her given name," Sheldon explained to her. "Again, can I ask why you assume I was the one she was closest with?"

Penny was surprised that Sheldon had mentioned his grandmother by her name. It was always Meemaw, or grandmother. Evelyn. Such a nice name. She smiled. "The photo's in there. They were all of you and her together. There's no doubt you were the favourite."

"Speculation would suggest I was," he agreed. He stood up right, fixing his shirt, wiping his tears away. Penny passed him a Kleenex from her purse and handed it to him. He took it and began to wipe his tears away. She sent him the best assuring smile that she could. He studied her for only a moment. "Is it improper to have company when saying good-bye?"

"Are you asking me to go with you?" Penny wondered, a genuine smile came to her lips.

"Yes, unless that isn't the social protocol."

"That's perfectly alright," she explained. "Come on, it's probably only going to be your family in there by now. Wouldn't that make it easier?"

Sheldon was already heading back in the funeral home's entrance and Penny ran to catch up to him.

"Unlikely, but I appreciate you coming with me." He said, resting his hand on the door handle.

"Well your welcome honey," she glowed as he thanked her in his own way. As they entered, Mary ran to Sheldon, while Penny tried to motion to her to not say a thing. After successfully convincing him to come back in the last thing she wanted was for him to get upset all over again. Mary seemed to catch Penny's motioning and froze in her place and stepped back.

Sheldon was surprised and confused by his mother's actions, but he just passed his family toward his grandmother's coffin. Penny followed, giving him the courage to face this. This would be Sheldon's Luke verse Darth Vader moment in his life. Perhaps the biggest trial of his entire life. Sheldon froze up two feet from the coffin, his eyes wide and his breathing became heavier.

She looked at the elderly woman inside. She looked at peace, the opposite of the poor whack-a-doodle at this moment. Sheldon opened his mouth, but closed it. He turned to Penny. "What do I say?"

"Whatever you want to say."

"Oh..." Sheldon was at a loss. His mouth hung open, his eyes moved about up and to the open coffin. "I don't know what to do." Penny was about to open her mouth to help him out, but he continued on. "You were really the only support I had as a child. Whenever mom and dad fought, you'd always take me away for a few hours; proud of me even when an experiment of mine failed. You were the person I confined in no matter what. You know things about me I couldn't share with anyone. And it's... It's just going to be a struggle without you. Nothing will be the same. I'm going to really miss you Meemaw."

Penny thought he was just about done when he took in a rasping breath and continued. "This is Penny by the way. You always told me it was polite to introduce a lady. She moved across the hall from me four years ago. I know mom had to have said a few things about her from her visits. She's my best friend... I'm sorry you couldn't have met her sooner."

Penny felt her eyes water listening to him. Everything Sheldon ever said was filled with such passion, but this was the first time she heard him speak about a person with such passion. Every time before that he had spoke of Leonard Nimoy even failed in contrast. "That's great Sheldon, Evelyn would be so proud of you." She whispered.

Sheldon looked at her and weakly smiled. "Thank you Penny."

Mary smiled from afar, turning to Leonard. "She has the same positive influence on him as his grandmother did. I was so nervous that he'd have a harder time after her death, but it seems he'll do just fine."

"Yeah, we've noticed that Penny can get him to try just about anything. Or at least more than what I can," Leonard stated.

"Penny's your ex-girlfriend, doesn't that bother you?" Missy commented.

"Surprisingly no, besides they're best friends. It would be wrong of me to be jealous over that," Leonard explained.

8 8 8

Leonard had taken his turn in the bathroom, just after Penny had finished. She was dressed in her pyjamas and she was ready for bed. As she passed the stairs she noticed Sheldon's door, a crack open, and a light coming from inside. She knocked lightly, and waited for Sheldon to let her in.

Sheldon opened the door and peeked out. He seemed surprised. "Penny! What are you doing here?"

"I saw your light was on, and I just wanted to check up on you," she explained.

"I am good," he answered. He still seemed confused by her checking up on him. She smiled weakly.

"Do you want to talk for a bit?" she asked.

"I was reading," he replied.

"Oh? Anything exciting?"

He seemed unnerved by her making small talk, but he answered. "One of the books Meemaw gave me. Shakespeare, though I don't enjoy him a much as she did."

"I love Shakespeare," she smiled. "Can I join you?"

His eye noticeably began to twitch, and he turned to look around his room for a moment. Without a word he moved and granted her entrance. She smiled, glad that he was letting her in without a complaint. She moved inside and turned to him to see what he was going to do. He closed his door behind him, and seemed to nervously look around the room. Then his eyes stopped on her. She smiled.

"Well are we going to do any reading?"

"Yes...of course," he replied, but his eyes still danced between her and the bed. She chuckled to herself, understanding why he was so uncomfortable. She moved past him and took a seat in his old desk chair. She smiled at him, noticing how he seemed to become more comfortable instantly. He moved around his bed, and sat up against the head board reaching for the book he had been reading. He reached for it, and picked it up. He studied the page for a moment. "Its Twelfth Night. I'm a little halfway through scene four of act one."

"Gotcha."

"Dear lad, believe it; for they shall yet belie they happy years, that say thous art a man: Diana's lip is not more smooth and rubious; they small pipe is as the maiden's organ, shrill and sound, and all is semblative a woman's part. I know thy constellation is right apt for this affair. Some four or five attend him; all, if you will; for I myself am best when least in company. Prosper will in this, and thos shalt live as freely as thy lord, to call his fortunes thine," Sheldon spoke. Penny smiled. Duke Orsino was speaking to Viola, who was disguised as a man. Sheldon continued with Violia's line. "I'll do my best to woo your lady..."

He paused and continued, but Penny opened her mouth and spoke with him. "Yet, a barful strife! Whoe'er I woo, myself would be his wife." His eyes were wide as they finished the line. She smiled at him with a grin.

"I played Viola in high school," she explained. He seemed at a loss of words. She smiled. "I bet you don't need that book. You know the play just as well as I do."

"I do, but I rather his tragedies," he explained. "MacBeth is a story I find very interesting, despite the use of witches, which I can't deny worked for the plot. Considering Shakespeare added the witches to catch King James attention. He was very superstitious you see-"

"No need for a history lesson, believe me, I know my Shakespeare history," she laughed. "Save that for the morning, just keep reading. I love the next scene."

He was surprised, but he turned back to the book and began to read aloud once again.

**A/N:** Now, don't forget to review! ^0^


	5. Missing WackADoodle

A/N: Sorry for the long delay! A lot has happened. I graduated University, and began a job as A Crisis Counsellor, so I have been settling into that job. So I hope to finish this story once and for all before November, when I'll be Doing NaNoWriMo.

Thanks for the continued love and support even though I've been gone for so long!

Chapter 5

George hadn't let up all morning and it was taking all of Penny's energy to not punch him square in the jaw. She had glared at him hard during breakfast, but judging by his reaction he assumed it was a tango. Much like Howard had thought. This guy was annoying her so much that she would have rather it be Howard who was hitting on her. As sad as it sounded she was finding herself missing the perverted engineer.

"You looked so ravishing in that black dress yesterday," he complimented. "What do you say we have a little party of our own after the funeral?"

Sheldon's eyes shot up. The three of them were at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. Penny crossed her arms in front of her. She had heard enough. "Let me make something clear to you, if you ever touch me, I can guarantee you, the only party you'll be having is your own funeral."

Both brothers' eyes fell on her. Sheldon seemed surprised by her words while George just seemed to not understand. "You truly disgust me. Your grandmother just died, and you're trying to get laid. You are the most pathetic person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting."

From the corner of her eye she saw Sheldon trying to hide his smirk. She had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from grinning as well. George actually looked surprised, and she couldn't help but again think of Howard when she had put him in his place. The only difference was that she wasn't going to go up to his creep later and say that she was sorry.

"I'm going up stairs now, to get ready for your grandmothers funeral, and whenever I see you next, I want you to treat me like a human being, not a piece of meat."

She stood from her seat, and reached over and took Sheldon by his pyjama sleeve and pulled him to his feet. "We should get ready."

He only nodded and followed her out of the kitchen. Penny felt a sigh of relief when they were free of George. She turned to Sheldon; a weak smile was on her face. "If I were on Facebook, I would like that comment."

Penny laughed. "Thanks sweetie."

He sent her a slight smile and turned away. He climbed the stairs just a moment longer before she headed to the guest bedroom. She changed out of her sleepwear, and put on the black dress and shoes. Once they were on she grabbed her make-up bag and put on a light layer of make-up. She just finished when there was a tight tap on her door. She checked herself over before she answered. She knew it couldn't have been Sheldon. Here wasn't any pattern, followed by her name. She opened the door, and peered outside.

"Hi," Leonard greeted.

Penny sent him a weak smile. "Hi."

"How's Sheldon?"

"As well as expected," she replied. "He is still amused by simple things, but I think he is battling his emotions inside."

"But better, right?" Leonard asked.

"I don't know," she answered. She sat down on the guest bed. "Sometimes he seems better, but then he's like he was yesterday. More lost and borderline broken then I think we can imagine."

"How?"

"Well, we always joke about him being a robot man, but this situation proves otherwise," Penny explained. "Robots can be fixed if there is an error or a glitch. Humans can't be. Not completely at least. I think Sheldon might be like that. It worries me."

"You're trying to say that he might never get over this?"

"Yes," Penny whispered. "Evelyn was the person he was closet with. He loves his mom and siblings I'm sure, but I think that no one meant more to him in this world than her."

"Evelyn?"

"That's Meemaw's given name," Penny explained. "I'm just saying that when someone looses someone as influential as Meemaw was with Sheldon, they lose that piece. Sheldon may even go as far as to try and fill that void to make himself feel better."

Leonard stared at Penny blankly. She stared off in a deep train of thought. The short genius still stared at her, and then back to the door when he heard movement from down the hall. It was Mary or perhaps Sheldon. "I'm really starting to think that you hang out with us to often."

She shot him a glare. "Why do you say that?"

"Well for one, if this was the year you moved across the hall, you wouldn't have come for Sheldon, let alone try to comfort him to the degree you have been. You use to hate taking care of him when he was sick."

"I still do, I'm just prepared in advance," Penny sighed. She stood from the bed and grabbed her handbag, slipping it over her shoulder. Leonard watched her slip pass him and move to the top of the stairs. It was there that she froze and turned back to look at him. "But your right, I do hang out with you guys a lot. I do care. I care a lot. It's just frustrating when I don't know how to help a guy who doesn't want to let anyone in."

Penny didn't let him say another word. She moved down the stairs in a hurry and moved into the living room. Missy was sitting; and was staring at her with a sad smile. Penny sat down next to her. "Did you hear that?"

Missy nodded. "I have the same hearing as Sheldon."

Penny didn't like that. Chances were that Sheldon had heard them. She doubted that Sheldon would appreciate them talking about him just down the hall from him. She sat back in the chair and looked at the ceiling.

"Shelly isn't the easiest person to understand, I know better than most. Mom's right when she says that he's like a deer, and that you have to let him come to you. When he's ready, he'll come to you, for now just be nearby."

"I know that's what I should do, but it's not in my nature," Penny sighed. "I'm the kind of person who always has to be there for someone."

"I was like that too," Missy explained. "I've learned to take care of him in a different way. Do it this way, it will pay off, and it will make things easier for both of you."

"Penny nodded. "You're right."

Missy smiled. "Just get through today."

8 8 8

It was a warm day, and a warm breeze was blowing, but that did nothing to settle Sheldon down in his seat. He sat between his mother and sister, and he was fidgeting in his seat uncontrollably. Penny watched from the corner of her eye from beside Leonard, who was sitting beside Missy.

The priest was talking away, but Penny wasn't listening. She was keeping her eyes on Sheldon. He looked like he was going to stand up, scream and run away at any moment. That worried Penny a great deal, so she wanted to keep her eye on him, to help him if he needed it. Penny did this for so long, that she didn't even notice when Sheldon's mother stood and took over the priest's place at the front of the church.

She stood for a few moments and looked down at a piece of paper, with her words written down. She began to speak, but Penny had already turned back to Sheldon. He was playing with the sleeve of his jacket, and was looking down, but he still shifted in his seat nervously.

She continued to speak on for a long time, or it seemed like a long time to Penny. She was sure that if she was paying attention it would fly by, but it did not. Instead she kept her attention on the wack-a-doodle.

It was when she took her seat, and looked over to meet Mary's wandering eyes that Penny quickly looked away, embarrassed that she had caught her watching her son. Though Penny knew it wasn't in any dirty unholy way, she still didn't want to be caught staring at him. And Sheldon's mother eyes didn't seem to have the happiest look in them. Though the situation they were in was probably part of it.

A few friends of Evelyn got up and spoke, and still Sheldon moved uncomfortably, but he never got up to speak. A few prayers were read, and some organ music was played, and then the funeral was over. And now it was time for the burial. They had to travel a little ways, but Penny didn't mind. She wanted some time to talk to Sheldon. She had been rather worried about him throughout the ceremony.

When they rose, Penny moved past Leonard and met Sheldon. He was still sitting, but he looked up when Penny stopped in front of him. She almost reached for his hand to pull him along, but she stopped in mid motion. Instead she smiled lightly, "Come on, let's go."

His eyes were on her hand that had reached for him, but he nodded and slowly rose. Side by side they walked together out of the small church and to the cars they were traveling in. Sheldon froze for a moment as he saw the palm barriers carrying out the coffin that had been at the front of the church. Penny's expression grew sad as she witnessed the sadness that filled his eyes. Penny reached for him, this time her fingers brushed his. He shifted away from her, and looked at her in surprise. She drew back as well, her eyes looking away.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She was fully aware that he hated human contact, and yet she took hold of him anyway. That wasn't the smartest thing in the world for her to do.

They got into Sheldon's mother's car in silence. Missy had gone with George in his truck, so there was an empty space between Leonard and Penny who sat in the back. She felt terrible for touching him. She looked down at her hand where she had brushed his fingers. And then she closed it into a relaxed fist, closing it to prevent herself from reminding herself of what she had done to Sheldon. He sat in the front and was silent. In fact, everyone in the car was silent. The radio was playing some old country song, but Penny didn't think anyone was actually paying attention to it.

The ride remained silent, and if possible got even quieter when the engine was cut as they came to a stop just outside the graveyard. The hearse was already there, and they were unloading the coffin. Sheldon climbed out, and was even more edgy. Penny wanted to move to his side, but she wasn't sure if she should. He never glanced at her as they got out of the car, nor did he when they walked through the graveyard and moved to Evelyn's burial plot.

There were no seats, and everyone was standing around in a circle around the grave. More and more people were arriving at the funeral, and soon enough the ceremony arrived. The priest said a few more words, but again, Penny didn't pay much attention. She was worried about Sheldon still. Her eyes fell on him, this time she didn't bother trying to hide it, so she just let herself look at him. He noticed almost immediately, and looked at her.

She gave him a weak smile. He sniffled a moment later, but gave her a slight nod. He seemed to understand that she was trying to tell him to remain strong. She was glad for that. With anyone else she would take their hand in hers and give them an assuring squeeze. For Sheldon she could only give him a nod, and assure him in that way. Though she knew he at least appreciated this way better.

The priest spoke pretty much the same as he had said inside the church, not that Penny actually paid much attention to what was said, though she was sure it was pretty much the same. Though this ceremony was considerable shorter. Soon a little bit of dirt was being dropped onto the coffin when it was lowered. Sheldon took a moment to stare at the dirt before he reached for it. Penny bit her tongue, to prevent herself from grinning. She could almost see the calculations flying around in his head about how much bacteria and other nasty things were in that dirt, but knowing that it was a non-optical convention to be here. So he tossed the dirt onto the lowering coffin, and then took out a bacterial wipe from his pocket and used it to clean his fingers.

Now the crowds were thinning and at left the Coopers, Leonard and herself. Penny watched as Mrs. Cooper placed a hand Sheldon's shoulder, and Sheldon's eyes looked down.

"Come on dear, let's go home," Penny heard her whisper to her son. She saw Sheldon nod. Missy motioned for her brother to follow. Leonard and Penny followed them. Sheldon didn't look up as he followed his mother. He watched her feet as he walked back towards the car. Penny felt sadness wash over her as she saw him be quiet. She was so use to Sheldon always having something to say. Not one word out of him since the church.

Penny began to pick and play with her fingers as they walked back to the vehicles. She wondered if Sheldon would ever be his self back. The longer the trip went on and on the more that Penny realized how much she was missing her wack-a-doodle.


	6. To Meemaw's House We Go

**A/N:** Updated! Big chapter! Thanks as always to my editor Amy! Thanks! Happy New years everyone! Enjoy!

**Thanks to the following:**

Dandy Fairy Lily: I plan on finishing this story, no matter what. Please enjoy this story.

Brin Hearts Harry: Thank you so much for the awesome and very faltering review. It made my day brighter.

Fairedenale: Updated!

Magk-girl200: Thank you so much! Updated!

Ameliajade326: I hope you think this will be just as sweet. Updated!

Clow-san: Its so hard. I can honestly say, it is so hard! But a challenge I like to except.

Xsxbx: Updated! I hope you enjoy this chapter to.

LadyKebechet: Updated!

Spikeschick29: Well I think you'll be very pleasantly surprised by this chapter.

Miss Snazzy: Updated! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

JustPiyoko: Awwww, thank you so much! I hope this chapter will be just as enjoyable.

Misslexilouwho: I will finish this story, no matter what.

Starzee: I hope you enjoy this just as much.

Saxiphones bring out my eyes: That's very thoughtful and nice for you to say. And that does mean a lot since, I read a lot of BBt fics myself, and i inspire to be a lot like my favourite ff authors.

Li-miss sunshine: I am trying to find a healthy balance for Leonard. Which is harder to do than writing Sheldon. I'd like to think that after Leonard moves on with Prea (sp?) that he wouldn't care much about who Penny dated.

The dark euphie: Untrained Sheldon-eye. My god...I love you. I'm so gonna use that in real life now.

Dimeralover: Thank you. I'd like to think that this chapter here is the beginning of the rest of the story. So I hope you enjoy it just as much.

Invisiblelace: You'll know now.

Ms Llewellyn: Updated!

BloodyRosie: i would hurt Geroge Jr too.

Dutchlady: I added some things about what you said to this chapter. Just in Penny's thoughts. SoI hope you'll enjoy that.

Stock2007: Updated!

Chapter 6

Penny wasn't able to sleep and it was already early in the morning. Too early. Not even six yet. She had enough of tossing and turning, and climbed out of the guest bed. She looked out her window at the still dark sky. Slowly her fingers began to wipe the sleep out of her eyes.  
It took her a moment to notice Sheldon. He was sitting on the front porch again; the front door was left wide open. She slowly moved down the stairs, and as she suspected, he turned back because he heard her misstep on the creaky one, the third from the bottom.

She kept moving down the stairs and sent him a slight smile as she reached the bottom .Heading out the front door, she moved to sit beside him. He was looking up at her like a deer caught in headlights.

"Good morning Sweetie," she told him.

He nodded slightly. "Hello Penny."

"Did you sleep alright?"

"I didn't sleep," Sheldon stated matter of factly.

"Oh...sweetie," Penny murmured. It took her a sad moment to try and not to wrap an arm around him. "I honestly wish I knew what to do to make things better."

Sheldon didn't reply, not that she expected him to. She was speaking to herself more than anything, but that didn't stop a wave of sadness wash over to as she looked down at her legs. She could feel the corners of her eyes burning, but she did her best to keep herself in check.

She wanted to be there for her friend, but the amount of energy it was taking to be there for him was taking its toll, and the knowledge in knowing her being there wasn't actually doing much. She thought she was in some ways, but now, she just felt like she had done nothing for him. Did she just push him too hard? Back home she was always stern with him and didn't let him get away with much, but now she was certain that her being the opposite with him here was doing nothing for him. And yet, she couldn't bring herself to be stern with him at a time like this.

"I'm sorry Sheldon," she whispered.

She was still not use to his Vulcan hearing, so when he spoke she was surprised.

"Whatever for Penny?"

She looked up at him again with her watery eyes. "That I don't know how to help you out. I don't know how to help you."

He looked at her strangely. "What makes you think you aren't helping?"  
"I don't feel like I have been doing anything," Penny sighed. "I feel like I shouldn't have come with you. Amy would have been a better choice. She understands you a lot better than I do."

"You helped me say good-bye to Meemaw properly," Sheldon stated. His voice actually seemed high as he spoke, but it was in a matter of fact tone. "I don't like change." He added. "I didn't want any more changes in my life. That's why I asked you to come with me Penny. You never change who you are around me."

Penny slightly smiled. "After the wake, I thought that I had done more damage than good. I'm so sorry M-...Sheldon." She had to catch herself. Her emotions were a little raw at the moment, and she had almost let her nickname for him slip.

He stared at her hard. She knew that he had heard her nearly slip his nickname. She froze. She hated that stern look he was giving her. It always made her feel like a child being scolded. Then he spoke. "I dislike change Penny."

She didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"Things have changed enough with my Meemaw being gone; I don't want any other things in my life to change. Even the smallest of things," he explained. "I don't want to be treated any different by you Penny."  
Penny first thought that he had just lost it. Why would he say that? What in hell did he mean? All she could give him was the strangest look. At this point he would usually break things down for her and explain, but he didn't this time. He just stared at her. This worried her, and all she could do was back track and think about what they had been saying. He said he didn't want her to change who she was around him. She had said she felt that she hadn't been doing any good to him on this trip, then she apologized. This was followed by Sheldon speaking up again about not liking change, before she stopped her train of thought and back tracked again. She apologized, and she nearly called him Moonpie. Her mouth dropped open as her eyes went wide. He didn't want her to change who she was around him

She spoke. "All right Moonpie." Her heart was racing in her chest. She had never been as unsure as she was at this very moment. She hoped she had gotten what he meant, because if she didn't, she had a feeling her neighbour was never going to speak to her ever again.

"Don't call me that, only my Meemaw can call me that," Sheldon spoke, but to her amazement he was slightly smiling. Penny felt her insides go all light and fluttery as she he started to smile. He didn't mind her calling him that, because he knew she never did that to hurt him. Penny didn't care any longer, and she brought her awkward neighbour into a tight hug. She felt him go ridged in her grip, but she no longer cared.  
"Whatever you say Moonpie," Penny beamed. 

8 8 8

Penny sat in the back of Mrs. Cooper's car with Leonard next to her, trying to make as much space as possible between them. Sheldon sat shotgun and watched the road as his mother drove. Every one was silent as they drove in the direction of Sheldon's Meemaw's place. Sheldon was especially quiet, and didn't even try to play any car games. Penny, who was behind Mrs. Cooper kept glancing at Sheldon and then at Leonard, who gave her a weak smile.

He only spoke when he was giving directions, and according to the directions that Sheldon was giving, Penny knew they had to be close. Mrs. Cooper gave no mind and went in whatever direction she was most comfortable with, which Sheldon seemed to dislike very much despite him not voicing his opinions aloud. After almost an hour of driving outside of Sheldon's hometown, they turned up a dirt road and they started to drive through a field, with a neatly kept old dirt driveway. Penny could see that Sheldon was getting a little panicked in his seat. She glanced further up at the other end and she could see a beautiful two story house, the same color as the dried tall grass. It was a traditionally style farm house and had a very nice porch on the front that made Penny imagine being home on her family's farm, drinking lemonade on a chair, with a good book in hand.

That made her feel all homey inside and just looking at the place seemed welcoming to her. Sheldon didn't seem to be getting that same feeling. He seemed uneasy once again and shifted in his seat. "Now, Missy and George are going to be here a little after lunch. Until then, we're going to get started on cleaning up the place a little. We're not packing, just making sure its presentable and all. That alright with you Shelly?"

He nodded in his seat, then reached over and unbuckled his seatbelt as the car rolled to a stop. His mother cut the engine and they piled out of the car. It was hot out and without Sheldon's mom's A/C, Penny could feel the heat punch her hard in the face. Mrs. Cooper searched among her main key's and found the one she was looking for. Everyone followed her as she moved up the porch and then opened the screen door. She placed the key into the keyhole and with some turning and jiggling around, the door opened and she stepped inside.

The group followed; Sheldon close behind her. The place looked much like what Penny had imagine it would. A homely little house with older furniture, lots of family photos decorated the walls and tables. There were many beautiful plants around, but judging by how hot it was (and that no one was around to water them, thought Penny), they were probably fake. It was a very personal looking place, but it welcomed Penny even more in than the outside did. Evelyn had a beautiful home.

"Well, we got a lot of cleaning to catch up on, I'll get the cleaning supplies, why don't you clean up the newspapers and stuff off the counters Shelly?" Mrs. Cooper stated.

He nodded and moved past them out of the living room and into the kitchen. Penny followed him without another word. She was in the kitchen in just a moment and looked around at the even homer feeling kitchen. Sheldon was already cleaning off the table from news papers. There were a lot of them. And nearby was a pair of scissors and coupons in a pile. She suspected that Evelyn was like Penny's mom, who loved getting a good deal on goods at a store.

Penny looked down at the table and found a pile of mail. She reached over and started to look through what was there. She didn't know what Sheldon would want to do with these, but she glanced to see if there was anything of any real importance.

She saw mostly bills, but then she saw something that was hand printed that caught her eye. She was surprised that she spotted a neat handwritten that she had only seen a few times, but knew well.

"Sheldon..."

He looked up at her, even though she wasn't trying to get his attention. "What it is?"

She looked up at him, and turned the letter in his direction. "It's one of your letters."

She noticed that Sheldon's eyes went wide in surprise. "I-it is opened?"

She shook her head. "No"

Sheldon took the letter from her, and looked at it, examining it and then he fell into one of the seats at the table. "She didn't get to read it?"

He shook his hand. "Meemaw always made a habit of saving my letters for Sunday afternoons after church. She then would write back, and mail it on Monday mornings. Meemaw died over night last Friday."  
Penny felt very bad for Sheldon. And wanted to place a comforting hand around him, but she didn't know if she wanted to break his concentration on the letter he had. He was staring so intensely on the letter and seemed very into staring at it, as if he could read the words inside. She leaned her hand over and placed it on top of one of his hands.

"Was it very important that she read it?" Penny asked.  
"I dare say almost as important as my Meemaw being there when I win a Nobel Prize," Sheldon spoke. His voice was low, and Penny could tell he was holding back a lot of emotions.

She had to move when he suddenly shifted from the seat and pushed past her, folding the letter and placed it in his back pocket. He took the bundle of Newspapers into his arms, and brushed past her again. This time, he threw the news papers into a large garbage bin at the edge of the kitchen. Penny stood and watched him, her heart breaking a little but as watched him try and cover up his emotions with cleaning.  
Her attention was drawn to Mrs. Cooper who came into the kitchen.

"Penny, I'd hate to be of any annoyance to you, but do you think you could get the ride on mower working in the back yard and just clean up the front yard a little. Just around the house would be great. I asked Leonard, but you know, don't send a small man to do something only a good tough woman like you could do."

Penny nodded. "I can do that. Is the key in the mower?"

"Yes," Mrs. Cooper answered. "Evelyn always left it there. On the back porch there should be a gas canister too."

"Alright, I can do that," Penny smiled.

Mowing the lawn was something she did all the time back home and if it was on a ride on mower, then she could complete it in no time at all. She moved past Sheldon, who was now cleaning erratically to get his mind off things and into the back yard. She could see the red gas container and picked it up as she went, feeling happy to know that it was full. She spotted the mower right nearby and gladly moved over to it. She sat the gas container down and lifted the hood of the old fashioned ride-on. She looked around with skilled eyes and could see everything was in good looking shape. Except the gas tank that looked nearly empty. She removed the cover and retrieved the gas, then began to slowly fill the tank.

Once all the preparations were taken care of, Penny got in and started to pump the machine. After Penny was sure there were enough pumps in, she placed her foot on the brake pedal and turned the key. It purred as it started, which made Penny proud. It seemed that Sheldon's grandmother was handy and knew how to upkeep some machinery like Penny had been taught by her own dad. She lifted her foot off the brake and the mower was off.

Penny worked on a two-hundred yard radius on either side of the house, as where she was going to work from. It took her less than two hours, but she took a break or two when Missy (who had arrived shortly after they did), brought her a summer hat and water to drink. She thanked her and got back to work. So when she parked the mower right where it had been before, she was surprised to see Leonard leaning out of a second story window, waving at her like a mad man.

"Penny!" he tried to whisper, but also came out as a shout. "You need to come up here, right now!"

"Why?" Penny asked in a normal tone. "Does Sheldon need me?"  
He shook his head. "Sheldon is working on the pipes with his brother, but I found something and you really need to see it."

Penny sighed and moved back onto the porch and up the stairs. Leonard met her at the top. "What?" she asked.

He took her by the arm suddenly and pulled her into a bedroom. She knew it must have been Meemaw's, but what she didn't expect was there being a small box on the bed, opened with a few pieces of paper around it. "What's this?" she asked.

He moved over and picked up two pages and passed them to her. "Read it."

Penny wasn't in the mood, as she knew they had to finish cleaning up the house. She decided to read it quickly, to keep Leonard happy. She glanced quickly at the paper.

_Dear Meemaw,__  
__ As always it was a pleasure to hear from you and receive your letter in the usual time frame. As I am sure you know, I am working hard as always at proving String Theory. It is a challenge, since everyone around me is lacking in the same intelligence and seems to like to try and prove me wrong. We both know how wrong they are._

___ Besides that, there really isn't too much new going on in my life. Rajesh, Leonard and Howard were all away this weekend, so I was able to enjoy the apartment to myself. I thought Friday night was going to be a wonderful weekend of enjoying my time to myself. To clean out of my hard-drive, do some extra work, an experiment or two, and watch Doctor Who on Saturday morning. The perfect weekend you could say._

___ It started off normally enough. I was ordering from one of my approved restaurants, when I could hear someone calling my name. To my surprise, it was Penny. I knew that my evening was ruined. And it become even more so, when I ran into her apartment and found her on the floor of her bathtub. She was thankfully covered by her shower curtain, but she looked in a state of rather slight panic. She told me that she thought she dislocated her shoulder, which was no surprise, since she didn't have anything on the bottom of her bath tub to keep one from slipping and dislocating their shoulder, which you taught me from the time I was little._

___ Penny needed me and being the gentleman, I drove her to the hospital for assistance. Speaking of which, driving isn't that hard. It just takes me a bit more concentration, though I will never drive again after this incident. We arrived at the hospital without incident thankfully, but then Penny asked me something strange. She asked me to not be me for once. I admit, the fact that she asked that was somewhat insulting, but since Penny is my friend and clearly in a lot of pain, I forgave her for the time being. I tried to do what she asked me, but she seemed very displeased with that._

_Thankfully, we got to see the Doctor in a fair amount of time and we arrived home I discovered that muscle relaxants make Penny very giddy. We ended up singing a round of Soft Kitty, but it did frighten me slightly at first, but I admit once I got into it, I had a lot of fun. Penny also said something strange to me, relating to a cartoon robot named Wall-e. It was strange, but she told me that I was full of so much love. It surprises me since this is the first time anyone has told me that besides you Meemaw. And as much as I care for you, I never believed you when you said it. I always imagined that you were just saying that because you had to, as my grandmother. _

___ Admittedly, her words have been weighing heavily on my mind and they have been on my mind all weekend. I checked up on her the next day before she went to work and she was fine, the same Penny as always. And even while I didn't see her for the rest of the weekend, those words confounded me. I even took the time to download this movie and see what she was talking about with this little robot. I don't know what to make of it at all. This robot is lacking any real intelligence, other than that of a curious four year old. And this robot is in love with this other robot named Eve, who, for most of the film, is the perfect picture robot concentrating on its objective. Well, I don't get her words at all. As far as I am concerned this robot, Wall-e is no better than my roommate, Leonard, doing everything in his power to 'get the girl'._

___ Yet, even now as I write to you, I am thinking about it and still confounded by her words. What it is that Penny could mean by these words? I'll have to make up a chart and try and figure things out. As always, I will keep you informed on what is going on here in California._

___Respectfully Signed,__  
__ Your Moonpie___

Penny nearly dropped the letter, but she turned back to Leonard. "What makes you think I needed to read this? This is one of Sheldon's letter's to his grandmother. We shouldn't be reading this."

He passed her another few pages. "You need to read the next one he wrote."

She shook her head. "I'm not reading that."

"Then I'll read it," Leonard stated.

He cleared his throat, and began to read out loud.

_Dear Meemaw,_

___ I am thrilled by your speedy reply, but slightly offended by its contents. While I know you mean well and want me to settle down and one day have a family of my own, I am still appalled by the mere suggestion that I am in love with Penny._

___ While I appreciate you bring forth your evidence of all that I have written to you about her, your theory lacks the proof. You have also forgotten that I am Homo Novus and therefore I do not have a need for such feeling and am not capable of having them, especially for my neighbour._

___ Just because I admitted to you in confidence that I found her very attractive in appearance and shared with you that I respect her as a homo sapien, more so than my three other friends, doesn't mean I harbour feelings for her. Penny had admittedly been there for me in the past more than Leonard has been. And when Howard, Raj, and Leonard destroyed my research this past summer, Penny did everything in her power to comfort me. Leonard didn't even try to make me feel better._

___ So I do not deny that I think of her as my best friend and that I have respect for her as my friend, but you are mistaken Meemaw, I don't love Penny._

___Respectfully signed,__  
__ Your Moonpie_

Leonard put the letter down, and looked at Penny, who was standing nervously in the middle of the room. She finally met his gaze. "That was a long time ago."

"So?" he stated. "I knew the woman Penny; she was as sharp as a whip. If she suspected something, she'd know before anyone else did."

"Sheldon isn't in love with me," Penny shot back. She threw the first letter back on the bed. She pointed at him harshly. "Do not ever, ever, speak of this again and put these away now!"

Leonard actually looked frightened of her and how she was reacting, but he nodded and placed the letter he read down on the bed. Then he placed the letters back into the box and moved it back to the night stand where he found them. Penny moved from the bedroom, back into the hallway. She was heading to the bathroom to clean the sweat off her body, when she heard someone come running up the stairs. She froze when she saw Sheldon, who rushed past her and in the bathroom.  
She looked at him quickly and noticed that he was covered in black stuff. She heard Mrs. Cooper running up the stairs after him and lightly knocked on the door. "Shelly, I know you want to shower, but you don't have any clean clothes to change into".

Penny could hear the shower begin to run, and heard Sheldon call back. "In the smallest bedroom, I have spare clothes."

Mary looked surprised. "Oh, that surprises me," she spoke to herself.

"What happened?" Penny asked.

"Oh, that George, he thought it would be funny when he changed a rusty pipe to pour the contents on Shelly," Mary replied.

Penny felt ill to her stomach. "Mary, do I have permission to smack him?" She knew that it was a prank that no one in their social group would have gone far enough to try.

"So, is that shower alright then?" Leonard cut in.

"Missy is taking care of it Penny and that is why Shelly came up here to shower, the downstairs shower isn't working. Evelyn was working on getting it fixed," Mary explained.

Penny shifted uncomfortably and was stuck in her standing position. She wished Leonard hadn't showed her those letters. She didn't want to read something so private to begin with, even more now that Sheldon's grandmother was dead. She didn't want to believe a word about them. There was no way that something she didn't even remember saying, could have such an effect on him. Wall-e was just a silly children's movie, maybe one that she adored, but it was still just a children's movie. She didn't care that she had so much compassion for him for, or that she treated him better than she did the other three. She let him hang out with Bernadette, Amy and herself on their girls night out. And she had to be right about that being old news. That was over a year ago, almost two years ago that happened. Sheldon couldn't feel that way, he had Amy and from what she knew of them from what Amy said, she kissed him and he didn't run away and clean his mouth out until it was raw. Which is what Penny suspected would happen if anyone kissed him. That is what happened after Beverley's left in her drunken state after all.

"In any case, we're just about done here," Mary explained. "Can you make sure you get Shelly some of his clothing from his room here and tell him I have something important I have to tell him when he's ready to come downstairs."

Penny nodded and smiled for Mrs. Cooper, letting her know that she could do that, but as soon as she went back downstairs, Penny was in Leonard's face. "I'm have no idea why I put up with you sometimes. I don't think I'll be ever able to look at him the same again. And for nothing!"

"Penny, this wasn't just me reading it and assuming. I have my theories as to it as well." He shifted and looked at the bathroom door. "It's too risky, he might hear. I'll tell you later, okay."

She gave him the dirtiest look she could muster and he carefully moved past her and down the stairs. That left Penny in the middle of the upstairs hallway. She sniffled a little as she felt a headache coming on. She had no idea how long she stood there, until she heard the bathroom door open just a little, and Sheldon's head peeked out. "Penny?"

She turned around and looked at him the best she could without looking as panicked as she felt. "Yes?"

"I have some spare clothes in the top drawer of the bedroom next to Meemaw's, can you get some for me?" he asked.

"Of course sweetie," she told him. She turned away quickly and moved in the direction of the spare bedroom. Once she was there, she moved to the only dresser in the room and opened it up. Inside she found a t-shirt and a pair of pants that were so ugly, they screamed Sheldon Cooper. She cracked a little smile and then grabbed them. But once she saw Sheldon's head peeking out at her, she became nervous once again. She passed them to him. He uttered a thank you and closed the door behind him. She called through the door. "Your mom wants to talk to you downstairs when you're ready."

Sheldon was Sheldon. There was no other Sheldon. Leonard was wrong. She kept telling herself this, but the more she told herself this, the more she felt like she was driving herself crazy.

She stopped herself from thinking anymore and moved downstairs at a faster pace than she probably should have and nearly tripped. She caught herself, before moving into the living room where she could see Missy fighting with her oldest brother about what had happened in the basement. George just found it amusing and ignored her. Leonard was sitting in a lazy boy by himself and seemed deep in thought. Penny found Mary praying silently to herself. Penny stayed standing and remained just as quiet. Then she heard Sheldon come down the stairs, his hair still wet, but he was dressed clean. He was carrying a wet towel and from what Penny could tell from sight and smell, his dirty clothes were wrapped in the towel. She could see part of his pant leg hanging out, and the smell from what was in the pipes was strong. Sheldon dropped the towel on the porch outside and moved inside the living room.

He stared at Leonard. "You're in my spot."

Leonard rolled his eyes, sighed heavily and moved to the couch beside Mary. Sheldon took a seat in his spot gladly. He looked over at his mother. "Penny said you wanted to talk to me."  
"Yes, Shelly, I didn't tell you, but I got a call from Evelyn's lawyer the day of the funeral about her estate," she started to tell her son. "It may come to no surprise, but your grandmother left the house to you."

He nodded slowly.

"I don't know what you want to do about the house, since I know you're probably going to go back to California," she told her son. "But in any case, if you want to keep it for when you visit we can shut everything down now. Power, hydro, and lock it all up tight. The house itself has been paid off for many years as you know, so you'll probably only have to pay property taxes, but if you don't want it, we can put it on the market or maybe give it to your cousi-"

"I'll keep it," Sheldon cut in.

"Oh, well, that's up to you Shelly," Mary told her son. "I just want to make sure you know what you're capable of."

Sheldon nodded. "I can take care of it. I make enough that I can afford to keep the place. I want to keep this place."

Mary smiled. "Then, it's yours Shelly. You can sign the paper work before you leave tomorrow."

He nodded. "Just one thing...did anyone come across a wooden box, with the initials, E.M.C on the top."

Penny's heart raced in her chest. He was looking for the letter box. She wanted to say something, but her heart was stuck in her throat.

Thankfully Mary spoke up. "The box is in her room, on her night stand."  
Sheldon disappeared upstairs to get it Penny assumed. She looked down at her feet and prayed she could make it home without freaking out. She didn't know if she could take Sheldon finding out that she read two of his letters. And even more so, she didn't know if she could deal with knowing what his Meemaw, and now, Leonard suspected.

A/N: The first of the letters have appeared! I am actually writing every letter between Sheldon and his meemaw from a little before Penny moved in across the hall, up to the mysterious letter on Meemaw's table. OOOOHHhhhh. Anyway! Next chapter they return home. What's gonna happen?


	7. Back Home

A/N: (hides) Don't kill me! I'm very sorry. I've just had so much going on in my life. I've been going through a lot of issues. I don't want to go much into detail...but it involved being cheated on, and being lied to. Also having someone else I tried to be involved with...frankly...blackmail me. That's all I can share, and want to share. It's behind me though. And I am ready to continue this story. I still have about ten thousand letters to write for this story (more like 30 letters) And I am very sorry that this chapter is so short...the next chapter should be three times as long. So...please enjoy anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Bang Theory. I am just a fan with too much time on my hands...so please don't sue...and please also forgive me for the lateness.

Letter's to Meemaw

Chapter 7

Penny couldn't help but want to crash on her couch the moment she opened her apartment door for the first time in five days. She was exhausted, and she wanted nothing more than to sleep. She hadn't slept the night before, and she didn't sleep at all on the plane. Her eyes kept on quickly stealing glances at Sheldon, who was holding his message bag like a life line. It wasn't that Sheldon was scared that it was going to get stolen, but rather, because he was protecting the bag and its precious, precious contents.

The letter box and the letters themselves were inside the bag near her, the entire flight home. She could tell how much he wanted to keep them close. To him, Meemaw was worth more than anything, and she knew this was all he could hold onto to remember her.

Sheldon had wasted no time upon arriving to the apartment disappearing inside. Penny was glad for that. She was worried he'd want to hang out. She was far too tired for that, not to mention how awkward she felt around him with every moment he clung onto those letters.

She rolled onto her side, and brought her legs close to her chest as she lay on her couch. She felt a little sick to her stomach that was coming from being so nervous. Feeling like whatever she did was a little pointless. They were back home now, and she knew that Amy would be there for Sheldon now. She felt like she wasn't exactly needed at this point. Those letters were old, from over two years ago. They weren't up to date anymore.

She covered her face with her hands. She didn't want to think about that anymore. She just wanted to go back to how things were before. Back to when Sheldon and her were friends, and they had a simple friendship, and a system where she knew what to expect from him.

If it were possible that he felt some sort of something for her, which she was sure was impossible, they couldn't be there anymore. Sheldon had Amy. Sheldon hardly paid any attention to her anymore. This trip to Texas has been the most they've hung out in the last year.

That thought made her sad. She missed being his partner in Halo. She missed those dinners, and she missed his boring facts, and histories of utensils and napkins. They bored her to tears, but she loved listening to his voice, for background noise. She supposed it was for the same reason people listened to the television for background noise, it was comforting. In the strangest of ways, he brought comfort to her at the same time as he did when he was annoying her.

Sheldon Lee Cooper, was her best friend. And yet, could it be possible he was so much more to her?

8 8 8

Penny was glad to be back to work. She was happy to be so busy that her mind could no longer think of the events in Texas. She had her nasty customers, lousy tippers, and creepy old men who hit on her, but she was glad to not have her mind on other things. She was busy working, and she seemed to have her manager happy with her work, for once.

Because she was away, she had a full week of shifts, which Penny was both happy and angry with. She needed the hours, and the money, but seven days straight could still be a little rough. It would keep her out of the way of her neighbours though. Until tomorrow, Tuesday, which would be Sheldon's hamburger night. She'd be ready for that, like she always was, so as long as Sheldon was back to his usual self. (Though that was pretty unusual)

Bernadette was glad to see her. She greeted penny when she arrived for her shift. "I'm glad you've gotten back safely. "How was the funeral?"

"Very lovely…or as much as a funeral can be anyway," Penny answered.

"How's Sheldon?" Bernadette asked. "While you were away, Howard and Raj were having a bet of how insane he's gotten."

Penny laughed, but forced herself to do so. "Same old Sheldon."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," she answered.

Penny wanted to talk to someone about the letters, though she didn't want to spread it around. Leonard was the last one she wanted to talk to about this as well. Amy wasn't an option either, so Penny had no one. She kept her mouth closed, and did her best to carry on with her shift.

Because she didn't want her mind to wander off anymore, she kept her attentions on her customers, boss and fellow staff. The time flew by, but penny still felt the usual aching in her feet and dull boredom that came with serving tables. Her mind tried to wander a few times, but she didn't let it get that far.

Determined, she would do some extra clean-up, small chores in the kitchen, such as filling up the salt and pepper shakers, and the ketchup containers. It helped her a lot, and soon, she was busy and thoughtless once again.

When it came to going home, Penny become aware once again. She sighed loudly and went to return home. As she climbed into her car, and started the engine, she spotted the check engine light, and thought of Sheldon. She growled.

Then she moved to back up. She turned and looked out the back window, out her drivers mirror, and finally to her passenger side mirror. It was gone, like it had been for a long while now. She always forgot and always looked for it, out of habit. Sheldon entered her thoughts again.

'_Penny, where is your passenger mirror?"_

"_In a parking lot, in Hollywood."_

She almost dropped her head onto her steering wheel. She could never go long periods of time without thinking about him. It was always little bits here and there, but nothing more. Since Leonard showed her those letters, her thoughts were filled with so much more. She sighed once again as she continued down the road, in the direction of home.

The drive was silent, except for Penny's radio that was playing some new pop hit in the background. Penny listened, but as soon as the lyrics entered her head, they were once again gone. What was Penny going to do?

She pulled into her parking spot, and stopped her car, putting it into park, and then cutting the engine. She stayed in the driver's seat for a while longer. She felt her shoulders drop, and she bit her lips nervously.

Tonight was Thai night. It was an hour past their usual eating time. She didn't except them to actually get her dinner, since she told Leonard and Sheldon she'd be working. So a bag of chips and a glass of wine would be her dinner. She felt depressed thinking about that, but this had become a norm or her.

She released her seatbelt, and picked up her purse that was in the passenger's seat. She opened the car door, and climbed out. She took her time to lock her door before she closed the door shut behind her. She stood in that spot for a moment, and sighed out loud. She slipped her bag over her shoulder, and then headed in the direction of the front entrance. She opened her door, and then froze, and glanced at the mailbox. She hadn't ordered anything, and didn't feel like looking at bills or advertisements. She'd get the mail in the morning. For now, she just wanted that glass of wine before she crashed for the night.

She began her trek up the stairs. It was silent, and strangely slow. She was use to accidently meeting Sheldon in the lobby, or him playing on his laptop in the hallway having being kicked out of the apartment. She bit her tongue. There she was, thinking about him again. Couldn't she go from her car to her apartment without having a single thought about him?

She reached her floor, and she glanced over at the nerd's apartment, but then she quickly headed toward her apartment. She reached for her keys, and went to place them in the keyhole of her door, and then heard the guy's apartment door open. She glanced back, and saw Leonard standing there, with a take-out bag. He smiled weakly and then headed toward her. He reached out, and handed her the bag.

"You guys brought me dinner?" she asked. "No, it's alright; I can't afford take-out right now."

"It's all paid for, take it," he explained.

"You didn't have to do this, Leonard," Penny told him.

"I didn't. Sheldon did," Leonard replied.

Her heart was racing in her chest, and judging by the look that Leonard was giving her, he knew that her heart was racing. She took the take-out bag, and glanced past Leonard, trying to look in the open apartment door. She couldn't see anyone, but she could hear Raj and Howard fighting over something inside. She couldn't hear Sheldon, but she knew he was inside.

"I really need a shower. I'll eat it, and come by a bit later. Tell him I said thanks," she told Leonard.

"Are you okay...with everything?" Leonard asked.

She was so not okay with everything. She was confused, and couldn't sleep. She couldn't even go five minutes without behind reminded of Sheldon in some way or another. She had a customer today, who was extremely picky with his order, and it had to be exactly to the T. Penny thought about Sheldon the entire time that customer was there. To the point where she took care of the customer's food the exact same way she cared for Sheldon's burger.

"Yeah, of course I am," she lied. "I'll be over later." She lied again.

She unlocked her apartment door and headed inside without another word. She shut the door, and put the chain on. She didn't want anyone to come in at the moment. She felt very sick to her stomach. As much as she wanted to eat her Thai food, she didn't want to be reminded of Sheldon any further.

"Fuck you Leonard," she cursed. "Why did you have to show me those damn letters?"

She dropped to the floor as she continued to lean again the door. She dropped her keys and the bag of take-out food to the floor. Then she found herself crying.


	8. The Secret that Everyone Knows

**A/N:** More stuff has happened in my life. Not so great stuff. Lost my dream job, due to upper management not doing their job and being angry for me making them look bad because I dared do my job. Got black listed and now working a minimum wage job because no one will hire me. Oh, and I also had to move to another province. But I am settled and things ARE gonna get better. Starting off with me finishing this fanfic!

**Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter: **

**Jslee102: ** Thank you kindly. I have so much plans for it, but writing all of these letters is making my mind numb. . But I am almost done now.

**Chylea3784:** It wasn't soon...but it's updated. Please forgive me!

**Llamachick:** Yeah, there is a few clashes coming up. One of them is in this chapter. So please enjoy.

**Rokimbo:** Updated!

**Aimlyn882:** I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as well.

**Stock2007:** She's gonna talk to him this chapter.

** .forever:** I try to talk to my counselor and my friends. I sometimes rant to strangers, but rarely. Thank you kindly for the offer.

**ThePenisMighty:** Updated! Please enjoy!

**Li'Miss Sunshine:** Sorry about that. I plan to hopefully finish this story by mid May if I continue to update my fics like I have been.

**WolfofSheep:** Thank you kindly for your words (hugs) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Lole17:** Things haven't been much better, but I am bearing through it and continuing what I love to do best. Writing!

**FanFictionette:** Tears!? Really! I have been trying to get my friends to cry during my stuff, but to no avail! I kind of am happy to hear that. Thank you!

**BreathlessFaith:** I had a guy who delivered me food when I was busy with finals. I never felt so cared for before. I imagine Penny would feel the same once she figures things out.

**Tjenkins91:** Plealse enjoy this chapter despite the long wait.

**Ses1515:** I love days like that! Haven't had any in a while from the ones I like though...I need to get back into reading them. After I'm done this fic, and only then! No more distractions.

**Halfred Askold:** I think that Leonard is confused, and surprised, but I think that if Leonard really sat down and thinks about it, he would understand what Sheldon see's in Penny, because he sees it partly himself. Honestly though, I don't think Leonard would expect them to get together. I doubt anyone would actually.

**Delyse:** I hope the wait wasn't too horrible. Regular updates from now on!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Big Bang Theory. I am just a rabid fangirl who wants her Shenny fix. So don't sue.

**Chapter 8**

The next night it was the Cheesecake Factory for the gang. Penny could hardly stand it. She wished that for once Sheldon would go against everything that made him, well, him. _'Go somewhere else, go somewhere else,' _she prayed. Seven o'clock was drawing closer and closer. She tried to go about her tables as always, but even more than usual she was having a hard time focusing on her customers.

She hadn't slept the night before. And even though the guys came to check up on her when she didn't come over like she said she would, she didn't answer the door. The time was drawing closer and closer and her eyes continuously began to check the entrance to the Cheesecake Factory.

Bernadette pulled Penny aside near the kitchen window. "Penny, what's wrong? Did you get in a fight with one of the guys?"

"N-no, of course not," Penny explained.

"Want to tell me about it?" Bernadette asked. Her child like expression made Penny feel guilty for not telling her, but it also made her question what Bernadette knew. Penny shivered at the thought that Bernadette knew something. She swallowed and looked panicked as she tried to deal with all of this. She was just being paranoid. Just paranoid. That was it.

She shook her head. "Honest, nothing is wrong."

"If something is, you can come to me anytime," Bernadette stated. "You're my best friend. You can trust me."

Penny smiled and nodded. "I promise you, nothing is wrong. Everything is good, and if anything bad happens, I will come forward and I will talk to you."

The short young woman smiled and placed a comforting hand on Penny's shoulder. "Good."

Bernadette looked over at the door, and her eyes traced the resturant floor. She looked back at Penny. She didn't need to ask. The guys had just come in and had taken a seat at their regular table. Penny turned back to look at the guys. She turned and grabbed four menu's that she had lazily placed there early in the evening. She then entered the dining room, and walked over to the table. She placed the menu's down in front of her friends.

"I know Sheldon's going to get the same as always, but do you know what you guys all want?" she asked.

"I think I'll have the usual," Raj stated.

"I'm good too," Leonard replied.

"Hell, I'm good too," Howard replied as he closed the menu he had glanced at. The guys had come here enough they didn't actually need the menu now anyway. Penny smiled at them.

"I'll get your order ready," she answered as she walked away. She let out a deep breath. She had been holding her breath for the entire stop at the table. She had done everything she could to avoid eye contact with Sheldon, but she could still feel his eyes on her as she talked to the guys. She moved over to the drink station, and poured Sheldon his lemonade and grabbed the soda for the three others.

She tried to take her time, and tried to take in strong even breaths as she fought to prevent herself from getting too emotional. She was feeling overwhelmed. "This is Leonard's fault," she mumbled under her breath.

She wanted to kick the guy in the fact more than ever. Ever since he showed her the letters, she couldn't think straight. Everything reminded her of Sheldon and reminded her that his Meemaw thought that he had feelings for her. She didn't even know if it was true or not. Sheldon denied it in the letters, but Sheldon didn't understand the basics of being human. What if he did and he just didn't know it? She cursed again as she half slammed one of the drinks on the tray. _'Of all people, Doctor Sheldon Cooper would know if he was in love with someone. And if it were to be someone, it would be Amy.'_

She wanted to fall over and die the moment she turned back to face the table. Sheldon was stealing a glance at her. She tried to not look horrified and she tried to not look overly happy, so she just smiled gently to the entire dining room. She walked over to the table and placed all the drinks down in front of each of the guys. As she placed Sheldon's lemonade down in front of him, she stared at the table, and could see his hands shift. Though instead of away from her, they surprisingly moved closer to her hands. She drew back and looked at the guys. "Alright, I'll see you when your orders ready."

She left the table, and moved to look over her other tables. She moved to one table to perform a quality check. "Is everything alright?" she asked one table with a middle aged woman and two teenage girls.

"Yes, everything is great," the woman replied with a smile.

"Great," Penny smiled. "If you need anything, just wave me down."

She turned away, and headed for the window to the kitchen. She was expecting another order to be ready. She reached into the window when she saw her order, and grabbed, and began to place it on her tray. She skillfully lifted the tray and lifted it on her shoulder, and began to carry it across the dining room. She stopped and placed it on the tray stand just as skillfully. So many years working as a waitress and practice had given her this skill. She lifted the plates and distributed the dishes to each of her clients. She even managed to fake a smile. "Enjoy," she stated in a sing song voice. A little tactic a co-worker she gave her to earn extra tips, and it had actually helped a little.

She passed by the guys table, long enough to hear Howard lean over the table and growl something at Sheldon. She assumed that they were getting into another fight about what superhero would kick what superheroes ass, but she heard Sheldon. She expected a rebutle, but instead she heard a sharp cry.

"Leonard, you showed _them_," Sheldon cried.

Penny stopped in her tracks. She froze in the middle of the dining room. "You weren't suppose to say anything," she heard Leonard's voice. It was a sharp whisper and she could hear it perfectly well. She turned and looked at the table. Leonard was looking at her with wide eyes. Penny must have been glaring at him, because he jumped when she looked at him. She didn't know what her face looked like, but she was pissed off and she wanted to leap over that table and strangle him. Penny approached the table and tried to look as cool as she could. "Hey guys, try to keep it down. You know, stop fighting over your nerdy crap." She looked right at Leonard as she said this. Raj was silent and looked like he wanted to slip under the table and hide. Howard looked up at her with his mouth agape. Sheldon looked up at her silently before he turned to look at Leonard.

"Leonard, you may not have broken any said rule in the room mate agreement, but you have broken my personal trust, and I think it is best you find somewhere else to sleep tonight, as you aren't welcome in the apartment tonight," Sheldon stated.

"Sheldon, I think you are over reacting," Leonard stated.

Sheldon shook his head like a panicked child. "No, I am not. You would do the same thing to me if I had done this to you."

"Sheldon, I don't write letters to anyone," Leonard stated.

Penny tried to break them up. "Okay, okay, settle down. Leonard, you shouldn't have gone through Sheldon's stuff, and you certainly shouldn't have showed it to your friends, just for a joke."

Sheldon stood from the table and grabbed his jacket and without a word hurried out the door. Penny stood in shock, but her eyes turned down to Leonard. "I'm going to kill you."

Howard looked at Penny. "To be fair, you read the letters too."

Penny hurried around the table, and grabbed Howard by the ear and yanked him to his feet. Once he was at her level, she moved closer to him and hissed in his ear. "Leonard read them to me out loud. And I certainly didn't go and make fun of him or go out and tell my friends because i thought that a friends private thought to his grandmother was a huge joke." She released Howard, who fell back down in his seat. "If any of you, and I really mean, ANY of you bring up those letters again, I will rip your balls off and nail them to my wall."

All three looked horrified and remained silent. Bernadette hurried over to the table. She was glaring down at Howard. "I'll have a talk to you tonight." She turned and looked at Penny. "Go after him, he'll talk to you. I'll take care of your table, just go!"

Penny wasted no time, and tossed aside her tray and hurried out the door after Sheldon. She could see him not too far up ahead. He had clearly been trying to jog, but he quickly lost his breath and was gasping for air against a building. She called out to him, and ran to him. He turned back to look at her, and she could see the panic in his face. He shifted uneasily as she reached him. She stopped in front of him. "Sheldon, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright. Leonard's suppose to be my best friend. And he betrayed me, for the millionth time," Sheldon began to sob.

"That's because Leonard is an asshole," Penny stated.

"H-he read my letters," Sheldon shouted. "And showed them to Raj and Howard, and now they are making fun of the contents. It's full of such person things."

Penny took hold of his shoulders just as he began to shake. She shook her head. "Sweetie it's alright. No one cares about what are in those letters. Just because those idiots read it and have some stupid theory about you being in love doesn't mean shit. It just shows their regard for you. You're real friends won't-"

Sheldon shifted out of her grasp, which made her pause. At first she assumed that it was because she touched him, like it would have been at any other time, but he was looking at her with sharp eyes. She drew back as his face became twisted in anger.

"_You know!"_ Sheldon hissed. "You read them. You're a just a giant hypocrite! You aren't a real friend. You're just like them." Penny felt like she had been punched in the gut. She shook her head as he spoke, as she felt her eyes begin to water.

His hands were clinched into fists, and his face was full of such rage. Penny had never seen Sheldon so angry before, and she didn't know what she could say. She didn't mean for him to know that she read the letters; she just wanted to comfort him. She just wanted him to feel better, but she had screwed up. "No, Sheldon, please listen."

"No Penny," he growled. "I won't listen. You had them all fooled all these years, and I was just a victim like them. My Meemaw may have been right about how I felt, but I won't be making such a mistake again. Penny, you are banned from the apartment, and I never want to see you or the others again. It would be wise that you find another social circle to rain terror over."

Penny gasped as the words filled her ears. She covered her mouth. She didn't move, nor did she say a word. Sheldon didn't stick around; he turned and left her in the middle of the street. A few people were staring, but they said nothing. Penny stood for the longest time, frozen in time. When she did find the courage to move, she turned away from the direction Sheldon had gone, and slowly she began to walk back down the block to the Cheesecake Factory. She felt numb. And even as if began to lightly rain, she didn't take a moment to do anything. She just continued to walk until she reached the restaurant entrance. The she walked inside and looked over to the table, where the guys were sitting. She wandered over to them.

"Leonard, Howard, Raj, don't come here anymore. Don't talk to me, and forget I ever existed, because you have royally fucked up so much right now, it would have been better if you had minded your own business when I moved in across the hall," Penny told the guys. She turned to walk away, when Leonard stood from the table.

"Penny, what happened?"

Penny turned to him. "I'm nothing more than a match next to a hydrogen tank in his eyes. But since being right is so important to you Leonard, you were right. He did love me, but now, I'm the worst thing to ever happen to him."

Penny said nothing to them, and they said nothing to her. She hurried to the kitchen, where Bernadette was standing to the side. She looked sadly at Penny. Judging by the look on her face, she knew or kind of knew what had happened. She reached over to Penny and held her hand. "Go home sweetie. Get some rest, and I'll come over after work with chocolate, ice cream and some wine."

Penny lightly nodded, but as she did this, she also let down the tears that had been burning in her eyes. Bernadette wiped her tears softly and smiled at her. "Go home, I'll be there later."

Penny gave Bernadette her receipt book, and then gave her a quick hug. She moved to the back of the restaurant, and grabbed her coat and purse. Then she exited through the back door. Her boss was probably going to kill her, but she didn't care. She just wanted to drown herself in a bottle of wine and forget the last four years of her life. She walked through the rain that was now heavy. She fumbled with her purse and found her keys as she approached her car. She unlocked her driver's seat door, and climbed inside. She threw her purse aside with her jacket into the passenger seat, and put her keys in the ignition.

She turned on her car, but she sighed heavily as she fought against the urge to just pass out in the car. She turned and looked behind her, and checked her windows. She put on her seat belt, and slowly began to beck up the car. She kept checking both sides, and saw nothing. She backed out, and slowly began to make her turn. As she started to make her turn, she could see a bright light glaring at her. Penny was blinded and she brought her hand up to shield her eyes. Before she had a chance to react any further, there was a loud crunch, and the sound of breaking glass. All Penny could see was a blinding light, and felt a sudden intense amount of pain as a shockwave shot through her body. Then Penny lost consciousness.

A/N: Just gonna say...this has a happy ending. I swear to God! So don't kill me! (runs away) Letters in the next chapter, I promise. (Jumps behind a giant rock and hides)


	9. Sheldon's Words

**A/N:** Here we go! Enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews! Love you guys.

**Thanks to the following reviews:**

**09sasha: **Updated! Fast enough for you? Please enjoy

**Angel tears:** I'm sorry to hear your life sucks. So I hope this quick update makes it suck less.

** .Roared:** Like I promised in my last update, I am fully intending to finish this story by mid-may

**Midnight:** Enjoy this chapter.

**Dark Theory:** Sheldon is a very devoted character I think.

**Half Askold:** Sheldon was having a real panic attack and was running away. I feel terrible. I actually didn't plan for that to happen. It just...happened when I was writing.

**Nertooold54:** I actually haven't decided if they will make-up or not. I really don't know. After this chapter...I doubt they will.

**J:** Thank you for the support. My biggest issue right now if just making enough money to make ends meet. After work today that is starting to look up for me. I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. Please enjoy this one too.

**Lunasea:** Updated! I didn't intend to make anyone wait. Enjoy.

**Itmonster:** Thank you. Things started to look up for me today. Here's hoping it continues.

**Smiles Makes You Better:** Please don't kill yourself! Eep! I use to counsel victims of depression. I tend to worry.

**Sahara:** Updated.

**Delyse:** Please enjoy. Thank you for the continued support.

**Jslee102:** I'm a tough cookie. I've had worse happen to me, its just came at a bad time, and shook me up. I am feeling better after I got some good news today. Thank you for the support, and enjoy this chapter.

**BreathlessFaith:** Well you'll just have to read on and find out. Hehe, enjoy.

**SittingOnTheEdgeOfTheUniverse:** I always kind of got a feeling that one day they'd so something really bad to Sheldon. After the North Pole incident, I always felt that way.

**Lole17:** I am not going to leave anymore cliff's if I can help it. I plan to finish this story by Mid May. I promise a hundred times over.

**Clint Bolr:** Sheldon is scared. He's never been in love before, and before he was even ready to express it, everyone including the one he loves found it. I'd probably freak out the exact same.

**LadyLecter47:** Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimers: I do not own Big Bang Theory. I am just a rabid fangirl who wants her Shenny fix. So don't sue.

Chapter 8

Sheldon heard the apartment door creak open, and he sat up from his position on his bed. He had been laying on his bed as he softly sobbed to himself. His arms and legs had been brought up to his chest in a fetal position. He never imagined that Leonard would actually dare come back to the apartment after Sheldon told him that he wasn't welcome. And he doubted it was Penny. She had always been a fighter, but she never actually came back to the apartment while she was banned before. He climbed off his bed, and hurried over to his door. He turned the doorknob and looked out into the living room. Raj stood there, looking nervous as he lightly waved at Sheldon.

"Raj, just because I said you weren't banned, doesn't mean you are welcome here," Sheldon stated as he crossed his arms. He tried to look intimidating, as he just wanted Raj to leave so that Sheldon could go back to his room and be at peace.

"Bernadette asked me to come by," Raj told Sheldon.

"That's hardly a reason," Sheldon sternly told him.

"Look Sheldon, what we did was a douche bag thing to do," Raj stated. "And I don't blame you for being pissed off."

"Good," Sheldon stated and then pointed at the door. "Now leave."

"No, I'm not leaving. I still have things to say and do," Raj stated. "I was sent here for two important reasons."

"And those are?" Sheldon asked, his arm was still raised and pointed at the door.

"To get some clean clothes for Penny, and to fetch you," Raj stated. He lifted up a backpack with Care Bears on it. Sheldon knew that it was Penny's bag.

"Why would Penny need clean clothes?" Sheldon asked. He didn't like hearing about Penny and that Raj was sent to fetch Sheldon by Bernadette, who hardly knew him.

"Look, Sheldon, we really need to go," Raj tried to urge him. "You can hate us all you want, but I promise you, it's important that you come with me. I'll explain along the way."

Sheldon was getting tired of Raj's presence and sharply thrusted his arm in the direction of the door again. "Raj, just go."

"Sheldon, no, you have to co-"

The tall physicist stepped over to Raj, and with ease, pushed him across the living him. Raj made a tiny weep like he did when he tried to talk to women sober. He was shaking his head. "Get out, you, Howard, Leonard, or anyone else for that matter is allowed in here. Get out."

He managed to open the door, and push Raj out the door. Raj spun around and looked at Sheldon with pleading eyes. "Sheldon! Penny's in the hospital!" Sheldon was in mid motion of slamming the door, but he froze when the words filled his ears. He hated Penny just like he hated Leonard for what they had done, but still, Sheldon opened the door and looked at Raj who looked completely panicked. "After she came back to the Cheesecake Factory, she was let off work. She got in her car, and some guy slammed into her side of the car. She's in the emergency room. We have no idea what condition she's in, but Leonard was still listed as her next of kin, and he was called."

Penny hurt him. Penny betrayed him. He told himself that he never wanted to see her again. Sheldon swallowed nervously and broke eye contact with Raj. His eyes moved over to the bowl that was placed by the door. He reached inside and grabbed his keys. He looked back up at Raj quickly. "Take me to her."

Raj merely nodded.

Once in the Raj's car, Sheldon buckled up, and waited for Raj to start the car. He fumbled with the keys. Sheldon glared at him as he nervously tried to find the car key. Sheldon grabbed the keys from Raj and with ease picked up the proper key and gave it to him. "Hurray up."

It wasn't a request, but rather, an order. Raj nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Sheldon's sharp tone. It was a tone he only used when they were in the heat of a rather disastrous game of paintball. Raj slipped the key into the ignition and turned the car on. He pulled out of the parking space, and drove the car onto the road.

Sheldon would tell that Raj wanted to say something to him, but he struggled to let the words out. Sheldon sent him another glare. "Concentrate on the road. And for once, drive faster."

He knew that the moment he said that, Raj would be looking at him questionably. "Don't speak. Drive!"

Raj nearly jumped out of his skin, and returned his attention to the road. He put on his blinker and merged into the next lane. He knew a quicker route to the hospital. And he hoped that Sheldon wouldn't mind he was taking a different route. He wanted to get this chore over with. Sheldon said nothing, but his hand was resting against the car door, and his fingers were twitching nervously.

Sheldon's stomach hurt. He had never felt this sick to his stomach before in his entire life. This included every time Penny got him sick. He sighed out loud. Penny. He was thinking about Penny again. How he loathed the fact that he was thinking about Penny again. Shouldn't he have been like all the other guys who had been dumped like her. Not care and never see her again. Instead, his heart was racing in his chest, faster than he would care to know. He was sure that he could possibly have a heart attack. A heart shouldn't pump this hard. Not for him.

"Sheldon," Raj spoke quickly.

"What Raj?" Sheldon snapped.

Raj flinched. "Well, I can't help but notice how, unlike yourself you're acting. You're all about safety in the car. The same with routes and everything else. You have a plan for everything. You know how to deal with every situation."

He shook his head. "Not even I can deal with everything. Obliviously, and especially after what happened tonight."

"Can I ask you something?" Raj asked, but before Sheldon could answer he asked. "Were you going to tell Penny?"

Sheldon wanted to slap Raj and convince him to focus on the road some more. "No," he answered honestly.

Raj only nodded lightly. He knew he should shut up now, but he wanted Sheldon to know something important. "Penny knew about the letters before Howard and me. And Leonard forced her to hear them. She yelled at him, and told him how wrong it was for him to go through the letters. I just thought you should know."

Sheldon appreciated that Raj was trying to make him feel better, but that didn't help the fact that he still wanted sweet revenge on the group. Sheldon didn't know what to say, and he turned his attention to looking out the window. All Sheldon could think to do was ask, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because as much as we all think the idea of you being in a real relationship is ridiculous, I guess we are all a little jealous of you. You found someone you love. You of all people. And someone who can put up with your insanity-"

"Raj, I'm not crazy," Sheldon tried to interject.

"-And while I don't think the others would ever admit it to even themselves, I can see you two together," Raj finished. Sheldon's entire face went red. Raj smiled a little bit. "I suspected before all this mess, but I left it alone, because I thought I was the one who was crazy. Penny's one of a kind. And I know that if you didn't get to see her one more time, in case...it's bad at the hospital, you'd regret it, forever."

Sheldon stared at Raj for a long while. He looked forward and could see the hospital just up ahead. Then he looked at Raj. "I'm still angry, and you three are still banned."

Raj only nodded. "Rightfully so. We fucked up."

Raj pulled up alongside the hospital and looked at Sheldon. "I'll park the car. Got out, and go to her."

Sheldon was out the car before Raj knew it, and was already jogging into the hospital. He threw open the doors and looked around at the emergency room waiting room. He saw Howard and Bernadette stand. Leonard quickly hid his face. Bernadette ran to Sheldon. "The nurse just came out a few minutes ago, and said that she's alive, but we don't know much else."

Sheldon swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "Thank you for sending Raj."

Bernadette nodded lightly. "I would have come myself if I could have. I'm glad you decided to come, Sheldon."

She took hold of his sleeve lightly and tugged him. He looked down at her tiny hand, and followed her as she tugged him back to the group. He didn't want to be forced to sit with the group, as he no longer considered them friends, but he knew from previous hospital visits that it was a non-optional social convention. He took a seat across from where Howard stood, and two chairs away from Leonard. He silently put his hands in his lap, and tried to look around. He wondered if Stephanie was working tonight. He was sure that she could give them the answers he wanted so badly. He didn't see her anywhere, or any other nurses that he knew from other visits. Bernadette took a seat and tried to sent Sheldon a comforting smile. He felt ill. That was the smile people gave people when something grime was going on. What did they know that they weren't telling him?

"How long has she been in there?" Sheldon questioned.

"About forty-five minutes," Howard answered. "She was trapped in her car for...another hour or so."

Sheldon felt a sting of emotion burn at the corner of his eyes. That was just a few minutes after he yelled at her. He felt instant guilt fill him. If he had listened to her, listened to what she had to say, she would have stayed with him a little longer. Perhaps this could have been prevented. He closed his eyes tightly, and rubbed his forehead. His head was hurting now. Even as Leonard stood, he didn't bother looking up. He didn't have time to notice every little movement his ex-friend made. He did however notice a doctor who came over to the small group. He was wearing an operating suit, and it had some blood on it. And the latex gloves he was removing in front of him also had blood on them. Sheldon felt dizzy as he saw his appearance.

"Well, she pulled through. She has two broken bones in the same arm, and has a full arm cast. She may need shoulder surgery in the future if it doesn't set just right. The force of the accident did a real number on her arm. Thankfully that absorbed most the damage. She did suffer a head injury as well, but we are confident that it will amount to no more than perhaps some very short term memory loss," the doctor explained. "She is in an induced coma, but she will make a full recovery."

Sheldon felt overwhelmed, even though such information would be easy for him to take in usual. _'A broken arm and a bump on the head,'_ he thought. _'She was hit on the driver's side. It could have been so much worse.'_

"Can we see her doctor?" Leonard asked.

"Visiting hours are over, but you there is a window, you can look through," he explained. "Come with me."

Raj had joined them after the doctor had joined them and he followed the group as they all began to join the doctor. Sheldon strayed behind but followed behind Howard and Raj who were talking to each other, about how parking was hell. Sheldon kept biting his bottom lip nervously. He didn't want the guy to know just how nervous he was. He felt so sick to his stomach. Despite hearing that Penny was going to be alright, he still didn't want to actually face her. His words to her were going to be burned into his mind for the rest of his life.

He had never said such cruel words before. He had done some pretty bad things. Provoked by her he had put all her clothes on the telephone pole. It still made him laugh to himself from time to time, but he knew just how wrong it was. He doubted Penny ever thought it was funny.

The doctor stopped at a door, and opened it up. The gang stopped in their tracks, and the doctor pulled the privacy curtains back. Sheldon took in a sharp breath as he looked over the rest of the group with ease. Penny was lying in the single hospital room. Her arm was in a full cast, and hung upwards with the help of a pullie. She was hooked up to an oxygen tank, and he could see her chest ease up and down as she breathed. Though he noticed this, his eyes fell mostly on her exposed skin.

She was bruised everywhere, and there was little cuts all over her body. No doubt from perhaps her car windows shattering and the pieces cut her as it flew around inside the car. She looked like hell, and Sheldon felt his guilt take over once again. He wanted to die inside. She looked at peace, but Sheldon could see a morphine drip attached to her other hand. She was probably in a lot of pain. Though she probably didn't feel any of it while in her coma. He hope she didn't. Bernadette looked back at him. Howard did as well, and then Raj did the same. He didn't let himself notice.

Leonard was the only one who didn't look back at him. Not that he cared. He moved past the group, and moved beside Leonard to look at Penny. His hand fell onto the glass. He knew the glass was covered in germs, but he just didn't care at the moment. His thoughts were just filled with the worrying of Penny's well being.

"You know, this is your fault," Leonard spoke.

There was a gasp that escaped Bernadette's mouth. Howard gasped and stated. "Oh, shit, here we go."

Sheldon had felt so much guilt for what had happened to Penny, but he turned to Leonard and glared. "My fault?"

"Yes, you upset Penny a great deal. It's your fault she got in an accident," Leonard stated.

"I'm sorry, but, you honestly believe this is my fault?" Sheldon questioned. "Let's examine the situation, shall we. Who went through my things, and read my private letters, which is illegal I might add. Who shared the contents of these letters with our entire social circle? Who set out to embarrass me and make me feel bad because I happen to have feelings, which I should add, had no intention of acting upon, for _your_ ex-girlfriend? So, is it any surprise that I was angry and snapped at you guys and Penny because I thought and felt that she was involved with the fighting. So, if someone hadn't shared my letters in the first place, Penny wouldn't be in that room." Sheldon pointed at the window, and moved into Leonard's personal space.

"Bullshit," Leonard stated. He was glaring at Sheldon and was squeezing his fists tightly. "You're the one who said shit to her."

Before anyone could say anything, Sheldon had grabbed Leonard by the shoulders and forced him against the wall. Bernadette cried out. "Guys do something!"

"And I regret those words with every minute that passes, but you, Leonard, are one of the most flawed man I know, and you have the audacity to try and pass the blame on me," Sheldon hissed. He shoved Leonard into the wall hard, and then released Leonard, who fell to the floor. His eyes fell half off his face and he looked utterly stunned.

"Whoa!, What is going on here?!" A security guard rushed to the scene, and pushed between the two. He forcibly grabbed Sheldon and twisted his arm, forcing Sheldon down to the ground. Sheldon winched and all the strength he had from the adrenaline rush he had a moment ago was gone. Sheldon let out a cry.

Leonard climbed to his feet, and fixed his glasses. Bernadette moved to the security guard and placed a hand on Sheldon's shoulder. "Please let him go. He's just so upset because out friend was in a car accident. I'll take him out," Bernadette spoke. Sheldon's eyes were burning with tears once again, and he looked at Bernadette as she spoke.

The security guard released him, while he looked seriously at Bernadette, who was giving the guard a flirty smile. "Fine, but you have to take him home, he can't stay here."

"Yes officer," she beamed. She turned and looked at Sheldon when the guard walked away.

Howard stared. "The frak...shouldn't he have been arrested?"

Ray leaned over and whispered in Howard's ears. "She's an attractive woman, she has powers we can never begin to understand.

"I'll take you home Sheldon. You can come back tomorrow during visiting hours," she told him.

Sheldon snuffled and nodded. Bernadette gave the other guys a glare, which made Howard jump. "I think I'm in shit," he said out loud.

"Come on," she said. She took Sheldon by the sleeve and walked with him in the direction of the hospital entrance.

**8 8 8**

Sheldon sat down on his bed once he got home. He laid down in a fetal position like he was sitting before Raj came to get him. His head rested on his soft pillows, and he cuddled into the pillow and fought the urge to began to cry again. His eyes fell to the two small boxes that were on his book shelf. He climbed to his feet and looked at them. He stepped closer to them, and reached for the box on top. His hands traced the engraved letters on the box. E.M.C.

_Evelyn Mary Cooper. _

He flipped open the cover of the box, and reached inside and grabbed one of the letters at random. He picked it up, and began to read its contents.

_Dear Meemaw, _

_ Did I ever have a problem with Penny last week. She was locked out of her apartment, and like the gentlemen you taught me to be, I let her stay at our apartment while she waited. She become curious about this online game I was playing, and I showed her how to play for a bit. Well, I know you know of substance addictions, but have you heard of video game addictions? Well, Penny caught that. And the worst of it being she had no idea what she was doing. _

_At first I didn't mind helping her along and teaching her, but that's when the chaos began. I tried to be a gentleman, I tried and wanted to help her, but her addiction had gotten out of control. Imagine if you will, not going to work, not taking care of your basic needs, including hygiene, and harassing your neighbour at all hours because you can't figure out where to go, or how to get a magic sword. _

_I came to the conclusion that Penny needed to 'get laid' in order for her to get over her addiction. So I signed her up for a dating website, and found a match for her. That failed terribly and unfortunately, Penny didn't seem to notice. I gave up trying to help her get past this, but I also locked my bedroom door and turned my phone off. Penny pounded on my door for two hours straight before she left. _

_Amazingly, the next day, Penny seemed to get over this addiction, and never touched the game again. My life was able to return to order once again. I have a feeling that I will be sleeping well tonight. I hope you sleep just as well tonight. _

_Signed, _

_Your Moonpie, Sheldon. _

Sheldon nearly let a few tears fell now. He loved writing to his dear grandmother, and often shared stories with her of his misadventures with his friends. She often wrote about expressing her excitement and glee at how exciting his life was. She was also not scared to put him in his place. When he wrote to her about putting Penny's clothes on the telephone wire, she called him and threw a fit, and wrote a letter afterwards, reminding him that he needed to be a gentlemen.

He picked up another letter at random and began to read it over.

_Dear Moonpie, _

_ My dear Sheldon. I must admit, I always feared that you would never grow up enough to really understood that it meant to be in love. I can already hear you now, questioning me about what I meant about this. All I can say to you Sheldon, that even if you don't understand, or know it yourself. I think you are in love with your neighbour, Penny. _

_We've been writing letters back and forth since you left for University, and your letters were always filled with your research, experiences with bullies and life as an extremely young university student. Even when your room mate Leonard moved in, your letters never swayed. Then you met Penny. While not every letter was about her, it was like there was a spring in your step as you wrote to me. You experiences so much, and have come so far. _

_I often feared that you would meet someone, and pass them by without a second glance, just because you didn't think you could experience such feelings. I feel confident now dear moonpie, that even if nothing comes of this, that you are going to experience the greatest thing life has ever offered me. Love. _

_Penny sounds lovely, and upon my next visit, I would like to meet her, even if its just as your friend. She reminds me greatly of me when I was her age from your stories. Carefree, spirited and a spitfire to boot. _

_I hope that this letter will find you well, and you will accept what I have written as my own observations. Think of it as my own scientific research._

_Keep healthy and strong. I love you Moonpie. _

_Miss you greatly, _

_ Your Meemaw_

Sheldon fell back on his bed with the box of letters. Now he knew that Leonard and the guys had gone through the boxes. They had put a letter meemaw had written him in the box intended for the letters he wrote her. He separated the letter from the first, and quickly began to dig through the box and check to see if there were anymore letters that shouldn't be there. He quickly flipped through the letters, passing over the letters by simply checking the nicknames addressed at the top.

Most of the letters were mixed up. They did a poor job hiding their snooping, even for them. Sheldon saw an opened envelope at the bottom of the pile, and he picked it up. He shook his head. It was the letter he wrote to Meemaw right before she died. The one she never received. He never opened it. If Leonard was there, Sheldon would give him a glare that he was certain really would make his head explode this time. The most important letter he had ever written, and his _friends_ opened and read it.

He didn't know what to do. He doubted he could sleep even if he tried. Dispute him feeling as tired as he was. He reached over and looked at the letters some more. There was just so many. And his Meemaw was right. He did write a lot about Penny. More than he'd care to admit. Almost every letter he picked up, he could see Penny's name on the page, popping out at him.

This was torture. He was so use to knowing that his beloved neighbour was across the hallway, but tonight she was in a coma, and they had no idea when she would wake up. And when she did, what would he say to her?

"_You'd better apologize."_

He could hear his meemaw's voice in his head. "How?"

"_Make it right. Tell her how you feel yourself. In your own words."_

He knew his grandmother all too well. He never needed to ask a question. He could always hear her voice in her head, with an answer to every question. "Would she understand my words?"

"_I understood your words perfectly well Moonpie."_

Sheldon jumped to his feet. "Oh sweet Jesus!"

He jumped over to his book shelf and grabbed the matching box that had the letters he had received from his beloved Meemaw. "These! These are my words! My words that I purposely modified to the best of my ability so Meemaw could understand."

Sheldon giddily brought the box over to its mat, and opened it up, and took out the letters. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He would put them all in order, in one box, and give them to Penny. She would have to understand then. He needed her to read them. To read his most private of thoughts and feelings he shared with the only other woman he could ever say he loved. His Meemaw. And Now. Now he was going to share it with Penny.

A/N: Seee, seeeee! Letters. I kind of broke down and had a little cry though when I realized that I left most of the letters I had written at my house last weekend when I intended to bring them with me after my visit My parents are coming next week, so I am going to ask them to bring the box the letters are in. So this is all I can write until then. I need those letters for the next two chapters. Anyway. Please enjoy! And REVIEW!


	10. The First Visit

**A/N:** Something amazing happened. I explained my problem to my mom with the letters I left at home. She actually scanned what I had written for me and emailed them to me! I just typed them up, and BOOM! This chapter flowed itself. So...new chapter, days ahead of time. Man at this rate this fanfic will be done within a week and a half! 3Thanks for all the love and support.

Also, OVER 200 REVIEWS! AWESOME!

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**Mlt17:** Thank you kindly. I am going to keep writing until the very end.

**MyVisionIsDying54321:** I want to give him lots of hugs too!

**Smiles Makes You Better:** ^^' Don't hurt yourself. I would feel terribly guilty and probably would lost interest in writing.

**J:** I think you and every other reader wants to strangle Leonard. Most of the reviews were injuring Leonard related. I hope your weekend will be brighter with this update.

**Dinkyboo:** Your reviewing just fine. (Hugs) Thanks for taking the time to review.

**09Sasha:** It may take another chapter or two, but please enjoy until then.

**Clint Bolr:** Howard meant that he would be in trouble, because Bernadette was angry at him for reading the letters, making a joke out of someone's feelings, AND not stepping in to stop Leonard. Sheldon knew that they went through it, because Howard made a joke at the Cheesecake Factory table. Penny walked in near the end of it, when Sheldon accused them.

**SittingOnTheEdgeOfTheUniverse:** Well I don't think that will be all that happens, or what will happen, but I will not spoil any of this.

**Jawaiian86:** Thank you. I have a strong love of stories with a comforting element to it. Partly because of my own life experiences and how friends and family have comforted me.

**Lunasea**: I would never hurt Penny! I mean, I have no ill will with killing off characters, but Penny is one character that I would never have the heart to kill.

**BreathlessFaith**: Slowly and surely Sheldon will find his way.

**Guest:** I think everyone who reviewed feels the same way.

**Ses1515:** Well, that was one thing I always imagined for this story, was that Sheldon give Penny the letters. And believe me, the story has changed a lot, but this chapter always remained the same.

**Lole17:** It was a just as much of a thrill to write as read I'm sure.

**Jislane35:** I am not offended at all. It happens. There was such a gap between updates, it is understandable.

**Jslee102:** Really, read the reviews for last chapter. I think, EVERYONE loved that Leonard got pushed into the wall.

**Halfred Askold:** I'm going to be being a dick, but I can see him just being scared. Leonard loves Penny too, but now that everyone knows that Sheldon has feelings, he is a threat. Its like Raj said, He thinks everyone can see it, even if they won't admit it.

**Nertooold54:** Howard's a follower. So they just follow the lead of the leader, even if that leader is a jackass. It's a sad truth.

**SunnyCitrus10:** Very true words.

**Chapter 10**

Sheldon had put the bundle of letters into his messenger bag that morning. He hadn't thought things completely through with throwing Leonard out of the apartment, as he didn't have a drive to work now. Sheldon hated to do these next two things, but he did them. He took the day off, and he took public transit. There wasn't enough santizer in the world to get the feeling of ick off Sheldon's body. His heart was beating heavily in his chest as his hand brushed against his messenger bag, protectively patting it, silently protecting the precious contents. He licked his lips nervously as he stepped into the the front entrance of the hospital. He hoped that he wasn't banned or that any of the staff was the same from the night before. He wanted to see Penny.

He walked past most of the staff, and followed the path they had taken the night before to her room. Her window blinds were open, and Sheldon could look inside. Bernadette was sitting in a chair placed beside the bed. She had out a fashion magazine and was reading the contents out loud to Penny. Penny still looked asleep, and her position remained the same as it had the night before. Sheldon reached for the door and lightly knocked before he opened the door. He looked at Bernadette who had stopped reading. She was smiling at him gently. "Coming here on your lunch break?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't have a way to get to work today. It slipped my mind until this morning, and it was far too late to get public transit. And I didn't sleep last night, so I simply called in sick," Sheldon explained. "Are the guys coming today?"

Bernadette nodded. "After work, so you have time."

Sheldon felt increasingly nervous as he approached Penny's bedside. He knew that most studies showed that comatose patience could hear you, as they were in a sleep-wake cycle. Bernadette smiled at him. "She'd been just fine. She reacted when I came in this morning."

Sheldon looked down at his messenger bag, and removed the letters he brought. He had a clamp holding them together. Bernadette looked at the bundle. "Are those the letters that started at this?"

He brought them up to his chest protectively. "Yes."

She closed the magazine, stood up and patted the seat. "I understand. Take my seat."

Sheldon felt himself blush. "May I ask what you understand?"

"You want to read the letters to her," Bernadette explained. "You know that people in coma's can hear, and sometimes even feel touches. So, you want her to hear your letters."

Sheldon felt embarrassment now. "P-Please don't tell the guys," he cried.

She shook her head. "Don't worry about that. My lips are sealed, and if Howard finds out and tells anyone else, I will personally make his life a living hell. Raj will regret it as well. And Leonard, well I am no farm girl, but as Penny would say, 'Its junior rodeo time'."

"Thank you Bernadette," he gave her a light smile. He moved to the small chair and took a seat. He was so tall, that his knee's came up very high as he sat in the chair. He was a little uncomfortable, but it would have to do. Unfortunately in the back of Sheldon's mind he was completely freaking out_. 'Ask a nurse for another chair. This one probably hasn't been washed down or cleaned in years. Oh lord the germs. At this very moment millions and millions of germs, trying to eat their way into my body and kill me. Oh lord! Bernadette is trying to kill me.' _Sheldon bit his lip nervously and tried to not think such sings. His paranoia and OCD was kicking into overdrive. He tried to focus on the task at hand, and fumbled with the letters. He looked at Bernadette.

"Do you want some privacy?" she asked him. He nodded. "Alright, I'll go get some lunch for myself and I'll be back in an hour."

She picked up her purse and said good-bye to Penny and then Sheldon. Once the door clicked closed, Sheldon licks his lips nervously as he looked over at Penny as her form lay sleeping. He glanced down at his letters and then at her. "Penny," Sheldon said out loud. "I'm here. It's me, Sheldon." Penny didn't react or move. "If you can hear me, then you must be surprised that I'm here. I don't know if you can actually hear me, but I do want you to know that I've never been full of such regret as I am right now."

He shifted uncomfortably again when he saw nurses walk in front of the window behind him. He was increasingly paranoid that Leonard and the guys were going to show up. He sighed as he looked back at Penny. "Thing are disastrous without you here to help me. I've come to rely on you far too much Penny. So, I want to make you a peace offering. I want you show you how much I do trust you. I want you to read the letters." He swallowed the lump that was forming in the back of his throat. He felt increasingly nervous. "I realize that in your current state that will be impossible, so I would like to offer to read to you."

Penny laid still, and didn't move still. Sheldon's eyes fell to her hand that rested beside him. Her right hand had a few bruises and a few cuts, but it looked intact. An IV was set up on the back of her hand. Tape was placed over the small needle, to keep it in place in her hand. Morphine dripped inside the IV into Penny's hurt body. "Are you in pain, Penny?"

There was no response. He didn't expect one, but he had kind of hoped so. His eyes continued to look down at her hand. His right hand moved over and slowly reached over. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he felt like he was going to pass out, but he continued to reach over until his hand was hovering over her hand. He swallowed the new lump that was forming in his throat. He wanted to hold her hand, but the thought of all the germs and how he had gotten sick from her twice before was stopping him. He almost flinched and drew back. Touching a comatose patient was a good thing. Surely, holding her hand wouldn't kill him. He drew back. As much as he hated himself at the moment, he couldn't stop telling himself that touching her very well could kill him.

"_L-Let's just read some letters, shall we?" he tried to act naturally as he paid attention to the letters in his lap again. He glanced at Penny for a moment. "These are in order, starting from Meemaw's last visit."_

_His eyes fell back on to the letters, and after he took in a deep, and nervous breath, he began to read. _

_Dear Moonpie, _

_ I'm writing this letter to you the moment I got home. I'm glad I was able to visit you and meet your lovely roommate, Leonard. I've already told your mother all about my trip, while she drove me from the airport. _

_ She told me know proud she was of you for taking such good care of me. I told her I was proud of you no matter what. Seeing you in your own place, with a roommate that you also consider to be your best friend is great news. And having such a friend is so important toward your happiness. I can see that clearly isn't a problem for you._

_ I miss you, and continue to be proud of you. I wish this letter could be longer, but I can't share any news if there is not any. Despite that, I can't wait to hear from you again soon Moonpie. _

_Evelyn,_

_ Your Meemaw_

_Dearest Meemaw, _

_I am very glad that you enjoyed your visit, just as much as we enjoyed having you here. I am also glad to hear that you that arrived in Texas safely. You know how I feel about airplanes, and you can't imagine the relief I have knowing that you survived a flight on one!_

_There is nothing new to report on my end of the country. The sun is warm, and the temperature is pleasant. Most Californians would call this the perfect weather, but we both know that perfect doesn't exist. _

_The university is busy with preparation with the new school year beginning in a month, and I am continuing my research. I feel that I am getting close to a break through. _

_While Leonard is a good friend, the last few weeks he has been a hassle more than usual. He continues to insist that I change up my schedule, when he of all people should know that without a schedule it is quite possible that everything could be thrown into a dangerous life alteratering situation. That and my schedule is the most fun that we could ever possibly have. _

_Mom has suggested that a change would be good for me, but I disagree. You, yourself have a weekly schedule, so I know you would understand. Perhaps it's time I begin to search for new friends. In any case, I know I have you to rely on. _

_Sheldon, _

_ Your Moonpie_

_Dear Moonpie, _

_I agree, a schedule is very important, but sometimes doing the same over and over again, week after week, can become boring to many people. You friends included. You are still so young, and I know you think that changing your schedule would be the end of the world, but it won't end the world at all. Try it once in a while. I think you will find that a once in a while change will be good for you._

_Evelyn, _

_Your Meemaw_

_Dearest Meemaw, _

_ I am writing to you to inform you of the disaster that has taken place across the hall from us. A new neighbour has moved in, and she had already drawn the attention of Leonard and everyone else in our social circle. I can't help but find her dreadfully perky. _

_And to top it off, Leonard wanted to help her out, which has caused me to lose my favorite pair of pants, the ones mom gave me._

_Leonard agreed to go to our new neighbour's ex-boyfriends apartment to retrieve her television. Leonard and I were both de-pants by the guy, who was possibly the largest man I have ever seen. _

_As both a thank you and an apology, Penny (our neighbour) took us out to dinner. It was far from the best meal I ever had, and close to the worst. The guys were all too happy about the situation. I am very glad I am not a slave to my biological urges, unlike them. _

_Sheldon, _

_Your Moonpie_

_Dear Moonpie, _

_You're new neighbour sounds young, but nothing more. You shouldn't judge her just because she is young, and normal (which there is nothing wrong with). You are still young yourself. While it is no argument that you had far from a normal childhood, you can't judge other based on yours, and compare them to yourself. _

_You'll miss out on a lot of great people if you do. Your friends are no different. Being attracted to someone in a sexual way is a very normal thing. So your neighbour is pretty? Well, be gentlemen to her. Make her feel welcome. Make me proud, Sheldon. _

_Evelyn,_

_Your Meemaw_

_Dear Meemaw, _

_ Things have become interesting since Penny has moved in across the hell. Penny hated us for a while, because I cleaned her apartment, while she was sleeping. I am very embarrassed to say I know you wouldn't approve of this, and no matter how much I try and explain this to you as to why I did this, I know you would still disprove of me. I know I failed you as I tried to act as a gentleman. _

_ Since then, Penny has become closer to our circle of friends. Though Leonard did try to take Penny out on a date, and to my understanding, it was a bad one at that. He ended up bleeding from his head to my understanding. He wouldn't tell me everything else, because he was far too embarrassed. _

_ Mom came down to help me after I was briefly fired from the University. Leonard sent for her to try and help me get my job back. I was not happy about her forcing me to apologize to my new Boss, Dr. Gablehauser. In the end, it was mom who got me my job back. As you would say, 'she used her womanly ways'. I am thankful for her help, but as you know I am not exactly comfortable with such acts. Would it be too much trouble to ask you to surprise her with her favorite coffee cake that you make sometimes? As usual, please do not tell her I asked such of you. _

_Sheldon, _

_ Your Moonpie_

_Dear Moonpie, _

_ I hope I do not need to remind you about how to be a gentleman. If I were there, there would be no power on earth to prevent me from slapping you right across the head. Entering a young ladies apartment to clean it, that is stepping over a very ungentlemanly line. It would be one thing if you were dating her, and she wasn't home. That would be a romantic gesture. However Sheldon, what you did was creepy, and if you did that down here in Texas, and was caught, you would have been shot and probably killed. _

_And I don't care how grossed out you are by the thought of her place. That is where she lives. Not you. Clean your apartment to your heart's content. And if that isn't enough, then come home. You are welcome to help me out when you can. You know I am getting older and I am having a hard time getting around now. So, get your cleaning fix here if you must. Even your mother would like the help, but Sheldon Lee Cooper, do not sneak into or break into your neighbour's apartment to clean!_

_I'm glad to hear you were able to get your job back. I was worried when your mother left Texas on such short notice. I didn't hear anything until she got back. By the way, I love the place mat's you made with your loom. I can now say that my grandson is smart and talented. I do feel sorry for Leonard though, it sounds like he's having a hard time trying to impress Penny. It can be hard talking to someone you like. I know you don't understand, so I won't press any further. Your grandfather went to great lengths to get me to notice him. And it wasn't until he had the courage to tell me that he liked me that I even noticed him. Before that he was just the farm boy who helped my father during the summers. _

_Keep up the hard work, and stay who you are Moonpie. And remember, you are loved dearly by your family. _

_Evelyn, _

_ Your Meemaw_

_Dear Meemaw, _

_ I have such a bad headache. And I have had one for several days already. Our neighbour Penny is in a show called, "Rent." I don't mention it before, but she is an inspiring actress. While I question her ability to act, there is no question that she cannot sing. She has been practicing coming down the stairs, in her room and even in the laundry room. I am never free of her terrible, terrible singing voice. _

_ Even Leonard can't stand it. He even lied to Penny about going to her show. And I quickly had to make up a story to back-up his lie. He makes things so complicated sometimes. I wish that someone would just tell Penny how awful she is. I would, if it wasn't for my fear of getting punched in the throat. I admit I am very intimidated by Penny. I cannot wait until this show is over and done with. _

_Nothing else is really going on at the moment, but I will keep you informed in the future, as always. _

_Sheldon, _

_ Your Moonpie_

_Dear Moonpie, _

_ I'm scared to ask, but did you try to come up with one of your lies that is so complicated that you actually hire people to be part of you lie? If so, I will just have to shake my head. It reminds me of the time you were trying to get more treats from me by pretending you had an imaginary friend. For most kids, it's cute, but we both knew that you didn't believe in that stuff, and wouldn't 'degrade' yourself by having one. When I told you no more treats until after dinner, you actually went out and bribed a neighbor boy into being your imaginary friend. _

_ You went through all that effort for just one extra moonpie before dinner. I was surprised by your actions. When you refused to give the moonpie to the boy like you promised, he punched you hard enough that it caused a nose bleed. That's karma in action Sheldon. So please, tell me that you didn't do that again. _

_As for Penny, if you really consider her a friend, you should support her and go to her show, no matter how 'bad' she is. She's your friend, is she not? If I were there I would have dragged you there by your ear. With some medication for your headache that is. _

_I also heard from your mother that you were ill. I trust that you are better by now. Did your mother call you and sing soft kitty to you? If I had heard sooner, I would have done so, but I never heard from you. I hope that's because were were resting and recovering and weren't too sick. _

_Evelyn, _

_ Your Meemaw_

_Dear Meemaw, _

_ Something happened between Penny and I. You heard correct. I was ill. As far as I am concerned, deathly ill. I stand by that no matter how much a 'doctor' may say otherwise. I was ill, and all my friends abandoned me, but Penny was there for me. I think I have found a new appreciation for her. Despite how much she annoys me, she actually was there for me when I needed her. _

_ She made me soup, gave me tissues when needed, and sat by my bedside and kept me company. She even rubbed vapor rub on my chest. Counter clock-wise so my chest hair wouldn't mat, just like you suggested to me all those years ago. I asked her to sing soft kitty to me. After some convincing, Penny sung it to me after I taught her. It was a surprising experience, and I have come to appreciate her presence some more. The only use I had of her before was her gaming capabilities, as she has been my Halo partner since a friend of hers came to visit. Which is another kettle of fish that I will not get into. _

_ However, I feel that this flu has done more to my body than I would car to admit. You see Meemaw, our University had a new hopeful candidate for a P.H.D in our department. His name is Dennis Kim, and he is a child prodigy, like me and had already surpassed me in every way possible. I am struggling to find my way and I do not know what I am to do. I think my research is going to have to take a drastic change. Perhaps I can receive a Nobel Prize in another field. I'll let you know how this goes. _

_I miss you greatly. _

_Sheldon, _

_ Your Moonpie. _

_Dear Moonpie, _

_ I am glad to hear from you Sheldon, and so quickly. I am glad that you are making friends with Penny. I think you could learn a thing or two from a young lady like her. So, please continue to try and be a good friend to her. _

_ As for this new student, you can't let people get you down; just because you fear that they are taking your place. We all have a place in the world. So what if he excels at everything you do. Congratulate him and show him the robes perhaps. Don't forget Sheldon, chances are, you surpassed someone yourself. He may be smarter, but I bet he will never be as wonderful as you are Sheldon. He can never replace my moonpie. _

_Keep strong, and keep working hard. You shine when you are dedicated and are concentrating on your work. _

_I miss you just as much. _

_Evelyn, _

_ Your Meemaw_

_Dear Meemaw, _

_ I am never going to understand women. It's bad enough that my friends obsession with women and sex confused me to no bound, but I don't understand my own twin either. Missy had her visit with me as she needed me to sign some papers for dad's estate. I'm sure you know about that, but still, I am always thrown off by women. _

_ It was brought to my attention by Leonard that my sister should be protected by me, as her brother. So I decided he was right. As her brother, and twin, it should be my job to protect her. I began this by deeming all three unsuitable for her. We share DNA, and so it is likely and possible that Missy could have a child, that has the same intelligential mind as my own. I felt that it was my duty to help her find a partner to heighten this chance. _

_ I thought that I was being a responsible and caring brother, but Missy thought otherwise. The results were bruised testicles. I'm sure you remember that sight from my childhood several times. _

_ Penny and her got along very well though. I shouldn't be surprised though. What does surprise me, is that Leonard somehow got the backbone to ask Penny out. She actually said yes too. She's suppose to be a dating expert, but she came to me for advice, as did Leonard. I gave them the example of Schrodinger's cat. You must remember that experiment. I wanted to test it out with Missy's cat. When mom caught me I ran away and hide at your place for a week. You weren't too happy with me either. _

_ They tested the water I guess, and went out on a date. Things went well until Raj and Howard decided to pay fun at Leonard and make him things weren't going well. Then Penny came to me again and confessed that she is a college drop out. She explained that she was fearful that Leonard wouldn't like her if he knew she dropped out. Then she asked me to keep it a secret. Oh lord! I couldn't do that. You yourself know I can't keep secrets. The amount of times I split a secret about the state of my parent's marriage or how George and Missy stole candy from your candy tray without permission. It was terrible. I was so stressed I stayed with Raj, who threw me out. Then I went to Howard, who gave me something to help me sleep. He took me home, where in my drugged state, spilled the beans to Leonard. He went to Penny and she reacted and responded by slamming the door in his face. He passed her a pamphlet about local colleges. I would think an offer to further yourself with education, even college would be a nice gesture. This is another reason why women continue to confuse me. I doubt I will ever be able to learn their secret language, not that I need to. Unlike my friends, I am not interested in achieving coitus. _

_In any case, I hope things are well with you. I saw some homemade moonpie's at a bakery the other day, I remembered us baking them together. I wish to do that again when I visit or you visit me. _

_Sheldon, _

_ Your Moonpie_

_Dear Moonpie, _

_ I miss you greatly too. I would sent you a recipe card so you could make your own, but I know how sharp your memory is, and you would have no need to have me write it down. I bet my favorite and smartest grandson has the recipe memorized. _

_ Sometimes the stories about your friends concern me. They are always on their best behavior when I'm there, or on the phone with you, but the things you tell me makes me shake my head, as a female. Dear Sheldon, I can't speak for all females, but I can tell you that Penny was offended by Leonard giving her the pamphlet. I'm sure his heart was in the right place, but by giving her that pamphlet, it was like he was giving her a requirement. She felt that he was telling her, she had to have an education. _

_ Now, some requirements in a relationship are important, that is something that shouldn't be brought up. Remember that Sheldon. In relationships, it is important to be respectful, faithful to that person, and accepting of that person. If you did that to me, I would have been offended as well. _

_ Women can be sensitive creatures, which is exactly why I keep telling you to be a gentleman. This isn't just a different generational thing where its a man's job to treat a woman like a lady. It's actually my words of advice to prevent you from having a woman drop kick you in the face. So please take my advice. I worry about you, especially with you so far from home. So take care of yourself. _

_Evelyn, _

_ Your Meemaw_

_Dear Meemaw, _

_ Did I ever have a problem with Penny last week. She was locked out of her apartment, and like the gentlemen you taught me to be, I let her stay at our apartment while she waited. She become curious about this online game I was playing, and I showed her how to play for a bit. Well, I know you know of substance addictions, but have you heard of video game addictions? Well, Penny caught that. And the worst of it being she had no idea what she was doing. _

_At first I didn't mind helping her along and teaching her, but that's when the chaos began. I tried to be a gentleman, I tried and wanted to help her, but her addiction had gotten out of control. Imagine if you will, not going to work, not taking care of your basic needs, including hygiene, and harassing your neighbour at all hours because you can't figure out where to go, or how to get a magic sword. _

_I came to the conclusion that Penny needed to 'get laid' in order for her to get over her addiction. So I signed her up for a dating website, and found a match for her. That failed terribly and unfortunately, Penny didn't seem to notice. I gave up trying to help her get past this, but I also locked my bedroom door and turned my phone off. Penny pounded on my door for two hours straight before she left. _

_Amazingly, the next day, Penny seemed to get over this addiction, and never touched the game again. My life was able to return to order once again. I have a feeling that I will be sleeping well tonight. I hope you sleep just as well tonight. _

_Sheldon, _

_ Your Moonpie_

_Dear Moonpie, _

_ I love you dearly, but sometimes I feel like my advice falls on deaf ears. Trying to help your friend get back on her feet is such a noble thing, but trying to set her up on a dating website against her will, and help her have sex, isn't exactly respectful. I know your heart was in a good place. I appreciate you trying, but sometimes I feel that you need to really sit back and think about your actions before you act. _

_ I would like to have a chat with Penny, perhaps see if she actually see's that herself. I am worried you may push her the wrong way one of these days and she may say and do something to harm you, like so many kids did to you while growing up. Perhaps you should sit her down yourself and explain this to her. _

_ She sounds like she has good sense. I think that I'd like her. So, try to keep her around long enough for me to meet her. So as I stated in my last letter, be a gentleman. Be kind and respective. _

_Evelyn, _

_ Your Meemaw_

_Dear Meemaw, _

_ I reached a breakthrough in my research. I was helped by another student, who did her best to keep me on track. It brought me to the edge of insanity. Thought after it was all done and over with she wanted to share the glory. She didn't contribute and research, she was just there to keep me focused. _

_ It took me a while to realize that she had me in some sort of a relationship. What was I suppose to do? I tried to be a gentleman, despite this knowledge made me want to run the other way. So once I discovered that all she wanted was to use me to get credit, she was out the door. _

_ Interestingly enough as well, I overheard Penny talking to Leonard about how this student, Ramona Nowitzki thought that Penny was in love with me. Even I found that completely laughable. I may have no experience in such matters, but I understand the biological aspects of it better than most. Penny shows no such attraction to me. Which makes our friendship completely possible, and why it works out as good as it does. _

_That's all I have for now Meemaw, but if anything else more interesting pops up, I'll give you a call, or write you another letter. _

_Sheldon,_

_ Your Moonpie_

_Dear Sheldon, _

_ Well I just got off the phone with your mother. I must say, I am shocked. Yet I don't know why I am so surprised, because after all these years, you have never learned this lesson, but I guess this time you learned your lesson. _

_ Penny's clothing on a telephone pole, banning her from the apartment, and not letting her Use your internet connection over her deciding to not put up with your attitude. I must say Sheldon, I am very surprised. Would you do that to me? If I decided to stand up to your somewhat bullying ways, would you do that to me? If the answer is no, then why would you do it to Penny? _

_ I can only tell you so many times, to be a gentleman, before I will just give up on you dear Sheldon. I must admit, I am disappointed. As a child, I always thought to myself. 'Sheldon is such a different child, and he sees the world through such different eyes, but he will be a great man and do great things when he becomes a man.' I fear that I have to admit, that this idea had come to an end. I thought I raised you better than that. _

_I just hope that you will be able to deal with the consequences of your actions in the long run, sweetie. I still love you dearly, and you will always be my delicious little Moonpie, but for now, I think you need to sit back and try to see what your actions may lead you. _

_Evelyn, _

_ Your Meemaw_

_Dear Meemaw, _

_ It's been a few weeks, and I admit, I have been having the hardest time trying to figure out what you meant. I didn't understand, and began to recent your defense for Penny over me. This Christmas day however, something amazing happened. _

_It first started out that I had to go get a gift for Penny after she said she was going to exchange gifts. I hate the social convention of exchanging gifts. I will be stuck in this cycle forever. I went out and bought Penny a basket of soap, but in various sizes. I would judge based on what she got me which soap basket equalled the gift in value. _

_What I didn't expect, was the preciousness of the gift she gave me. I opened it up, and saw only a napkin, but when she ordered me to turn it over; I realized how amazing a gift it was! Penny had served Leonard Nimoy at the restaurant she's a waitress at. I was trembling, and nearly lost my footing. She then said she was sorry that there was a smudge on it, that he had wiped his mouth with it. And Then I realized just how priceless this gift was. I possessed the DNA of Leonard Nimoy! If I wished and had a healthy woman to carry the baby, I could grow my own Leonard Nimoy!_

_You were right Meemaw. I should value my friendship with Penny, and I should act as gentlemanly to her as possible. I am deeply sorry Meemaw. Penny gave me a thoughtful and wonderful gift. Probably the best gift I have ever been given. Penny and I will not fight again, and I will make sure my actions towards her will be as gentlemanly as possible. _

_Sheldon,_

_ Your Moonpie_

"Hey, I'm back," Bernadette stated, as she popped her head back in the hospital room. Sheldon nearly jumped out of his skin. Bernadette looked at the large bundle of letters that Sheldon had already got through. "You got through a lot."

Sheldon nodded lightly. "Yes, I got pretty far I guess. Despite me remembering writing these, reading these are bringing back a lot of memories."

"I'm sure they would," Bernadette walked over to the bed and looked down at Penny. Bernadette reached over with an incredible ease that Sheldon envied, and placed a comforting hand on Penny's hand. Bernadette smiled. "Did you touch her hand? She just twitched her finger a little."

Sheldon lightly shook his head. "No, I did not."

"I know how you are, but maybe you should try it, I think it would help Penny a lot," Bernadette explained. "Did she move or react any?"

Sheldon shrugged. "I was reading the letters, so I didn't see any movement, and I didn't hear anything."

Bernadette brushed a piece of hair out of Penny's eyes, and looked back at Sheldon. "I'd love for you to stay and finish, but I just got a text from Howard. The guys are taking the afternoon to come down. Do you want me to text you later so I know when they won't be here. So you can come again?"

Sheldon didn't have any female friends besides Penny. And he wasn't sure if he could count Bernadette as a friend, but Penny trusted her and so perhaps that meant he could trust her too. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all," Bernadette stated.

Sheldon nodded and stood from the seat. He took the letters and opened his messenger bag and put them inside. He looked back at Penny for a moment and then turned back to the door. He opened the door and left. He headed straight for the exit, only stopping to get some hand sanitzer, before leaving the hospital. As he rubbed his hands together, mixing in the disinfectent, and let her shoulders hang. Penny didn't react to him at all, but reacted to Bernadette twice.

'What if Penny can hear me, and hates me now? And that's why she isn't reacting to me.'

'_Don't say that Moonpie. There could be a hundred other reasons she didn't react. Perhaps she only reacts to touch.'_

'But what if she hates me! I went too far this time. You always told me to be a gentleman, and when Penny was trying to comfort me most, I said the worst things to her. I want her to forgive me, but I can't blame her if she wouldn't.'

'_Oh, Moonpie. Don't think that way. You will have to wait and see for yourself. Don't react until you have heard her reaction. For all you know, she's more concerned for you.'_

"Meemaw, I don't know what I should do. I need you here, like really here. Not just some voice in my head. What do I do?" Sheldon said out loud as he walked down the sidewalk. His heart was pounding in his chest. It pounded so hard, it felt like it was hitting his rib cage. His hand fell over his chest as he felt the beat. He was at a loss of what to do. Halo wasn't happening tonight obviously. Which he supposed didn't matter anyway. He didn't have any friends, and his Halo partner was in a coma.

His social circle had fallen apart, and now it seemed his life was as well. 

**A/N:** So the letters were broken into two chapters. Next chapter will have the other half of the chapters. Plus other lose ends will be tied up next chapter, and the chapter after. So remember, to review. What was your favorite letter so far? What do you think of Meemaw's Letters? Share!


End file.
